Inheritance
by potter8668
Summary: Harry learns that there's more to him than meets the eye. Will he find his mate as a half Vampire and half Dark veela? Will he loose his friends?
1. Transition

Chapter 1 Transition

It was the eve before Harry's seventeenth birthday. He was waiting for midnight to arrive so that he could use his magic and leave the Dursleys behind forever.

At eleven o'clock a black raven arrived at his bedroom window with a letter. As Harry opened it he realized how old the letter was. Tears sprang into his eyes as he saw that the letter was from his father, written the day before he died.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I must be dead and didn't get the chance to tell you about what will happen on your seventeenth birthday._

_You see you are to receive a special inheritance, not in money or material things, but in yourself. You, my son, are a quarter Vampire and a quarter Dark Veela. You see I, technically, am half and half but I gave it up to marry your mother whom I love more than life itself. I refused to bond with my mate, who shall remain nameless, and chose instead to disinherit myself and marry your mother. She has no idea what I did and frankly I'm afraid to tell her. You, Harry, are the heir to the Vampire Throne, through me. Your great uncle Andrew is acting as Regent until you are of age, but beware of his mate Victoria. If I didn't know better I'd swear that she was a harpy. Anyway, Andrew will explain thing to you and help you with your transition. If by some chance you don't want the throne or one of your mates as you may have more than one, and wish to renounce you inheritance, Andrew will understand and help you. I hope that I can watch you grow up into a fine young man but the chances of Voldemort allowing myself or your mother to do that are slim. Remember that we will always love you._

_Your Father_

_James_

Tears ran down Harry's face as he read the letter again. The raven had remained, watching the young man grieve for his parents, parents that he couldn't really remember. It was time. The raven flew into the room and slowly transformed into a man that resembled what Harry would look like when he reached middle age. Harry had drawn his wand and kept it pointed, when the raven had flown in and changed into the man.

"Who are you?"

"I finally get to meet you. I haven't seen you since you were born Harry. I'm Andrew Potter, your great uncle." Harry's eyes widened but he remained silent. "You do look like James, except for those eyes. Lily did have beautiful eyes. They are what drew her to James in the first place. You will be the first Lord to have green eyes in over five hundred years."

Harry found his voice and asked "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

Andrew chuckled and sat down on the desk chair. "Very wise. I believe that your father's animagus was a stag, the same as your patronus. Also in your letter there, your father called my mate a harpy. Only he ever called her that to her face. Although it does describe her very well."

Harry grinned. "Well then why couldn't I have lived with you? And why haven't I met any of you before? Dumbledore must have known about you."

"One Lily's blood protection needed to be used and two my mate would have tried to kill you so that one of our children could take over the throne."

"Is she really that rotten?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you divorce her?"

"When we mate it's for life and you cannot do any actual harm to your mate. So I'm stuck. Only death or betrayal can release from your mate."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault and there is nothing you can do about it. Now do you have any questions?"

"Yes, can you explain what will happen to me?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure what you will become until it happens or how much pain you will experience. Everyone's transition is different but I intend to remain during yours. Which should last about two hours."

"When will it start?"

"At midnight but don't worry. No one will hear or see what's going on. Your relatives and the members of the Order have no idea that I am here or that there are some Vampires standing guard outside. And before you ask, they will not attack your friends. They are only here for your protection from Voldemort's Deatheaters should they attack." Andrew went on to explain that Harry was the heir to the throne of the Vampires and their Lord. His word was law. Any subject who couldn't or wouldn't resolve a disagreement on their own would have him make the final judgment. He also was to judge those who broke their laws and punish those guilty of a crime, be they Vampire or not. His word was law and the Ministry feared that power. His court and castle were located in northern England under several ancient enchantments of protection.

By now it was two minutes to midnight and Harry was getting nervous. When his alarm clock struck midnight, Harry was engulfed in a golden light. He felt his body stretch and expand with very little pain and he seemed to be floating in midair. Suddenly the light was gone and a new Harry stood before his uncle. Andrew had a mirror ready and smiled at him as he handed him the mirror.

Harry saw almost a stranger looking back at him. His eyes had remained emerald in color but his hair had straightened and now reached the middle of his back in length. He had grown to reach the height of six foot four and while he was still on the thin side but his muscles and abs were more toned. His eyesight had improved so much that he didn't need his glasses anymore. Which in turn caused him great pleasure in breaking them into little pieces.

"Your mate will be drooling."

"Who is my mate?"

"You'll know when you meet him or her. Their scent will let you know."

Harry secretly hoped that it was a girl; he wasn't really into guys. Andrew had packed his room while he was in transition and had resized an outfit temporally. Harry changed and double checked to make sure that nothing was left behind. He found that his uncle had done a very thorough job.

Just as they were getting ready to leave several cracks sounded, announcing the arrival of the Deatheaters. Sounds of exchanged spellfire could be heard from outside. Without really thinking, Harry ran from the room, down the stairs and outside to help, with his uncle right behind him. He saw one Order member down and two others trying to fight off thirty Deatheaters, including Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy. Harry saw red and started running to help his friends. When much to the Deatheater's surprise a group of Vampires surrounded and contained them but not before the other two Order members had fallen unconscious.

Harry reached the one that had fallen first. The scent of the person sent his blood boiling, it was so intoxicating. Scents of parchment, ink, and orchids invaded his mind. He instinctively knew that this was his mate. He was shocked when he saw that it was Hermione, his Hermione. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as if she were made of glass. Andrew came up behind him and asked "What shall we do with all of them, my Lord?"

"Bring the injured Order members to be treated and place the Deatheaters in the dungeons until I can figure out what to do with them. We do have a dungeon don't we?"

"Yes you do. Who is this?" pointing to the girl in Harry's arms.

"My best friend and mate."

"Then let's get you home" said Andrew grinning and grabbed Harry's elbow and apparated away.


	2. Questions And Answers

Chapter 2 Questions And Answers

They arrived at the entrance of a castle that felt older than Hogwarts and probably was. Here Andrew led the way towards Harry's rooms. Several people bowed as Harry passed them, making him blush with the unwanted attention. It was much worse than what he received at Hogwarts. Finally they arrived at Harry's rooms and Harry walked through the sitting room into the bedroom and laid Hermione on the bed. A knock on the open door revealed Andrew with an ancient looking woman walking hunched over towards the bed.

"My name is Morgana, my Lord. I am your healer and if you will allow I will attend to your mate."

"Thank you and could you also check on my friends?"

"They are already being attended to my Lord" she replied while pushing Harry out of the way so that she could start checking Hermione out. Harry left his mate in the hands of the ancient healer and returned to the sitting room where Andrew was waiting for him.

"Uncle?"

"Please call me Andrew my Lord."

"Only if you call me Harry."

Andrew smiled. "Agreed."

"What is this place?" 

"This is the ancient home of the Lord of the Vampires and has housed the Potter line and clan for more than a thousands years. It all started with the daughter of Godric Gryffindor. She married Alfred Potter, a vampire, and thus started the Wizarding vampire line in Britain. You are part of that direct line. The Ministry does know about us but cannot tax, fine us, or interfere with anything that takes place here, since this castle and the vampire throne have been here longer than the Ministry. Not that we are above the law, but like the goblins, what ever happens here, whatever judgments are passed, stays here and they cannot interfere."

"How many live here and what do they do?"

"We house around five hundred to eight hundred families and servants. They perform service to the castle and to you. Some are your personal guards or servants. Some cook, clean, or trade. Some are masters in special fields like potions or wand making or such. They provide for the castle in exchange for housing and protection. Some live nearby with their relatives or mates and use the castle as a market for trading."

Morgana returned to the sitting room. "My Lord your mate will be fine and will awaken in the morning."

"Thank you Morgana, you have my gratitude. "

She studied him for a minute and said "You will make a good lord, my Lord" and left the room.

"I have never heard her praise anyone like that before. You are going to be great and powerful."

Harry blushed red and quickly changed the subject. "How are the Deatheaters holding up?"

"They are demanding to be released saying that we are on the same side." Harry snorted and Andrew continued "Some of the clan wishes to feed from the Deatheaters do you have any objections to that?"

Harry thought for a moment and answered "No but I don't want them killed or turned and Bellatrix and Lucius are not to be touched at all." Andrew nodded. "Is there any way to feed off their magic and remove it permanently but not kill them?"

Andrew thought for a moment and said "There is an ancient spell that is said to allow the castor to feed on the magic of an individual instead of blood, but it hasn't been used in almost a thousand years and only those with pure intent can use it. I would need to find the text and verify the information before you think of using it."

"Please do. Now what about me? I mean what can or can't I do as far as being a Vampire or a Veela?"

"I think that what traits you have will show up when needed or when your emotions are extreme. You probably won't need to feed on blood very often and I don't know if you'll have wings or not but you certainly got the Veela beauty trait. Now I'll leave you to rest."

"Good night Andrew."

"Good night Harry."

Harry settled himself on the sofa not trusting himself to lye down next to Hermione. What was he going to do about Hermione and their being mates? It was enough to boggle the mind. He would let her decide, not forcing her to accept him as he knew he could. He respected her too much for that. If she didn't want to be mates then he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

A few hours later Harry was awoken by a female Vampire. She introduced herself as Meghan and was the maid of the Chamber. It was her duty to maintain his rooms and should he not be happy with her service another would be appointed in her place. She was also under a secrecy vow that would not let her reveal anything said or seen in his private rooms. To break that vow would meant death. Meghan left to bring a breakfast tray for him and Hermione, while Harry went to wake up his mate. Hermione was waking up as he entered the room. He could see the play of emotions on her face. Curiosity, relief, and fear all rolled into one. Then she saw Harry.

"You look like Harry Potter."

"That's because I am Harry, Hermione."

Her jaw dropped open and she just simply stared at him. "You're gorgeous" she blurted out and covered her mouth after saying it blushing bright red. Harry laughed. Curiosity won out however and she asked "What happened to you".

Harry explained about the letter, his transition, the Deatheater attack, and finding his mate. Hermione listened with rapt attention, making sure that she didn't miss a detail. She was surprised that Harry had found his mate already and wondered who the lucky person was, knowing that not all mates were boy and girl. "So who is the lucky person?"

"Um, promise that you won't fly off the handle or anything? My mate, it seems that I have known for six years and it is a girl. She smart and funny and to be completely honest I was very surprised as to who she was." Hermione felt angry because she thought that he was talking about Ginny, not her. Oh how she wished that it was her instead.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or do I have to guess?"

Harry laughed again. It was almost like Hermione was jealous or something. He really hoped that she was. "I won't make you guess but it's …. you." He waited for the explosion. Hermione simply blinked at him. He didn't just say it was her did he? Joy erupted inside her but she kept her voice level. "Me? Are you sure?"

"About as sure as I can get but I'm not going to pressure you or anything. The decision if we are to be mates will be your decision. If you don't want to or feel uncomfortable in that way I'll understand and leave you alone, even if it kills me. Now I believe that breakfast is ready. Care to join me in the other room?"

Harry held his hand out to help her up and led her into the sitting room. She admired the bedroom. It was done in a sage green color and oak furnishings. Simple yet elegant. The sitting room was a little more elegant, done in gold and ivory and more french in appearance.

While they ate, they talked about everything but the mate issue and discussed at great length about whether or not Hogwarts would open at all. The search for the Horcruxes and what everyone's reactions would be when they found out. When they finished Meghan showed up to take the trays away and to show Hermione the bath and retrieved some clean robes for her to wear. When Meghan left Andrew arrived with his family.

"Harry this is my mate Victoria and our children Nicholas, Nicola, and Nathaniel." Harry bowed and kissed his aunt's hand. He saw the look of pure hatred in her eyes before she could cover it up. Shaking his male cousins' hands and kissing the hand of his female cousin he couldn't get an opinion on them. But his aunt was someone to tread carefully around. Nicola seemed to be trying to slightly flirt with him, another thing he would need to watch, not that it would do her any good since he had already discovered his mate. In front of his family Andrew handed Harry a ring box and said "This is the Lord Potter ring. Place it on your right hand. It should stay there until you and your mate have bonded then it can be placed on your left hand as a wedding ring. Your mate will receive a smaller version and it will protect them from harm by others in our clan and allow them to speak for you if necessary." Victoria looked livid but quickly hid it as Harry placed the ring on his right hand. They rest of them left after witnessing the ring placement, leaving Andrew alone with Harry.

"I found the text that we talked about. The enchantment can only be used by a wizard or witch vampire. It's only used to drain the magic of an evil person or one that has used evil. Only with pure intent can this be done and if there is no pure intent then it won't work."

"What happens to the magic after it's removed from the person?"

"It's absorbed into the vampire, like blood. It will not change their magic. Instead it acts as blood to them so that they will not need to feed for awhile perhaps up to a month. Also what about the Order members? What are you going to do about them?"

"Bring them here but don't tell them who I am, I want the element of surprise." Andrew stepped out to talk to one of the guards when Hermione entered the room wearing blood red robes. Her hair was smooth and shiny hair which Meghan had some how managed to tame. She looked even more beautiful than she did for the Yule Ball.

"You look beautiful" said Harry quietly causing Hermione to blush. He could tell that she was nervous and a little scared only because he knew her so well. "There's no need to be nervous, I'm still just Harry." That statement produced a giggle and a smile. Even Megan smiled at the reaction as she straightened the room. Andrew returned carrying two envelopes bearing the Hogwarts crest. He bowed slightly to Hermione.

"Hermione this is my great uncle Andrew. Andrew this is my best friend and possible mate, if she wants, Hermione."

Andrew's eye widened at hearing what Harry was saying. He was allowing the young lady the choice to accept or refuse. Not many would do that, it had to be love. He went over to her bowed and kissed her hand. "I am honored to meet you my Lady and please call me Andrew."

"Only if you call me Hermione."

"You honor me Hermione." She blushed. "I have both of your Hogwarts letters" he said while handing the letters to Harry.

"Thank You. Now that you're here, we have some questions about the bonding."

"Naturally. What would you like to know?"

"I would like to know the nature of the bond and about the actual ceremony, if I decide to do this" answered Hermione sitting down on one of the sofas. Andrew sat down across from her when she indicated to him while Harry sat down beside her as close as he could get.

"The bond is unique to each couple. It develops over the years with trust, understanding, and love. Those that do not achieve this are unhappy with their bonding but there is no way out once you are bonded other than death or betrayal. Due to your friendship that already exists and the trust you share with one another your bond would be very strong even without love. As for the ceremony it is a simple bonding, similar to a wedding, but requires a blood mingling. A cut on your palms would, when you hold the other's hand will allow your blood to mingle together. This would allow you, Hermione, to have a longer lifespan and you will age comparable with Harry, who will age slower now that he is of age. You might be able to read each other's thoughts. And should you have children, they would age normally until they reached their coming of age. You, Harry, will not have a long a life span than myself due to your human blood. Also Harry might discover that he has other mates, should you choose not to bond with him. But if you do you must face the possibility that there might be another out there and that a bonding might occur. Hermione, if you do bond, you would be the first mate and carry the title Lady of the Vampires. Do you have any other questions?"

"No not right now Andrew. You have been very helpful and I thank you."

"Spoken like a true Lady. Don't forget about the prisoners Harry and your other Order friends will be here in half an hour."

"Thanks Andrew" and Andrew left the couple alone to talk.

"Harry what was Andrew talking about? What prisoners?"

"The Deatheaters that were captured when I changed and you were hurt but don't worry about it."

Hermione moved a little closer and asked "How did you know that I was your mate".

"Your scent. After I had changed, it sent my blood boiling. It still does whenever I'm near you. I can control it for now but I don't know for how long I can keep it up."

"Can I kiss you" she asked softly nearing his lips. Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. Hermione gently put her lips to his. Harry wanted nothing more than to crush her in his arms and kiss her senseless but he allowed her to control the kiss, knowing that this would help in making up her mind. The kiss ended in a 'wow'. She pulled back to look at him, her cheeks flushed.

"You were fighting yourself, weren't you, to allow me control?"

"Yes. I didn't want to frighten or upset you. This will be your decision. I won't pressure or pursue you if you say no, but all of me wants and hopes that you say yes."

"Will you allow my parents to visit?"

"Of course they can stay if they want to and I guarantee that no harm will come to them." Hermione kissed him again sending his blood over the edge. He held her tightly as they kissed not wanting it to end. Finally the need for air broke them apart.

"I believe that I will accept your proposal Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned. "Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

Hermione just kissed him again. "How about we have the bonding ceremony tonight? There's a new moon. What better way to start a new life than with a new Moon? Could you send someone for my parents please? I would like to have them here."

Harry stood up with her and hugged her tight. "Write a message and I'll have Andrew find someone to deliver it and return with your parents." 

Hermione went to a small table to write her message as Meghan returned with Andrew, Moony, and Tonks. The last two were surprised to see Hermione sitting in the room busily writing while a tall young man waited for them to notice him. The young man seemed familiar to both of them, especially Moony, who could smell Harry in the room, but didn't see his cub. It finally dawned on him that the young man was Harry.

"Cub is that you? What happened?"

Harry asked them all to sit while he explained everything. "But Moony, I don't want the others to know yet. This could be an advantage against Voldemort."

"And Hermione? What has she to do with all this?"

"Hermione is my mate and we wish to bond tonight. Andrew, could you make the arrangements and deliver Hermione's message to her parents. Please have someone bring them back. They are under my protection as are Tonks and Moony."

"I will see it done and congratulations."

"Also assemble the Deatheaters in the audience chamber in an hour, please?"

"It will be done" and Andrew left.

"So 'My lord' are you two planning to return to Hogwarts" asked an amused Moony.

"We really haven't discussed it yet but I know that Hermione wants to and I really don't think that I could stand to be away from her that long, so I guess that we will."

"What about the 'quest' "asked Hermione.

"I believe that the Vampires can help with that, love. Moony, would you stand with me tonight for the bonding ceremony?"

"I would be honored to Cub."

"Tonks will you do the same for me" asked Hermione. 

"Well why not. It might give this lug an idea and act on it." That remark caused the older man to blush and the two teenagers to burst into laughter.

"Meghan could you have rooms prepared for Moony, Tonks, and Hermione's parents, please?"

"Of course My Lord. If you will follow me" and she led the other couple from the room.

Harry turned to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be back in a little while. I have to deal with the Deatheaters. Why don't you look at our letters and see what we need to get for the new term."

"Alright but be careful and don't loose your temper with them." He knew that she was mainly talking about Malfoy and Bellatrix. Hermione reached up and gently kissed him on the lips. This time he lost some of his control and deepened it, making her moan. It took all of his resolve to end the kiss and leave the room.


	3. A Little Revenge And Bondmates

Chapter 3 A Little Revenge And Bondmates

As Harry started leaving the room he noticed two guards standing outside of the doors. When he started to move down the hall, they started following him. He stopped and asked that they guard his rooms and his future bondmate inside. They returned to their post honored that they were given such an important assignment. Andrew returned just as Harry was trying to decide which way to go.

While Andrew led the way to the audience chamber Harry said "I want to be in place before the Deatheaters are allowed inside and I would like some kind of shadow blocking their view of my face. I don't want them to see what I look like. Gather those vampires that you trust to do the incantation and not abuse the privilege. Remind them not to touch Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix LeStrange. I will personally deal with them."

They arrived at the chamber and Harry sat down on the throne. Immediately a shadow fell across most of his body, revealing only his lower legs and boots. First to enter were the vampires. Harry was surprised to see his cousins Nicholas and Nathaniel among them. Each bowed to Harry before placing themselves against the walls, out of the prisoners' way. A few minutes later Andrew returned with the Deatheaters. By the looks of them most had been fed off of several times. Most seemed afraid. However two were not. They stood in the middle of the room as Andrew continued forward and stood right of the throne. That's when they noticed that there was someone sitting on it.

"What is the meaning of this? I demand that you release us at once. We are on the same side. The Dark Lord will not be pleased when he hears of this" sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"You have no right to demand anything Malfoy. All of you are guilty of torture, death, and mayhem" said Harry in a very forceful tone.

"Who are YOU to pass judgment on us? We follow the same Master. This is a betrayal to him."

"Voldemort is NOT my master. I never have or ever will follow him. There is no betrayal as I will never enter an alliance with him. Where you got the idea that there was some sort of understanding between us and him I don't know. Perhaps because we have never stopped you before but that will now change. I don't like you or your Dark Lord and never will." Lucius started to speak again and found that he no longer had a voice as Harry yelled "SILENCE".

"Each of you has been found guilty and as punishment each of you will forfeit something in restitution for your crimes." Every single one of them paled at hearing that statement, each thinking that they could die, be tortured, or put into prison, or even made to be slaves.

"Each of you will lose your magic and become squibs. That way you can't use magic to hurt another soul. If by some chance you still follow that madman Voldemort and continue to do the crimes as you have in the past, I will make sure that you will never see another day. Members of my clan choose your victim and remember Malfoy and LeStrange are to be left alone."

It looked like a shark feeding frenzy. Each vampire muttered the spell and fed off the magic of a Deatheater, draining them completely, including their magical cores. Now they could never have magic in them again. When the feeding stopped Harry ordered that they be returned to Voldemort alive. The Vampires led the new squibs out of the chamber, leaving Harry, Andrew, Lucius, and Bellatrix alone.

"Andrew you may feed from Lucius if you wish." Andrew nodded and grinned evilly at his prey. Lucius didn't stand a chance against the strength of the vampire and upon hearing a muttered spell felt his magic draining away. In a few minutes the head of the Malfoy family was reduced to a squib. Two guards returned and led the man away as he screamed that he would have his revenge.

When the door closed Harry stood and walked to stand in front of Bellatrix. His anger was evident and it had triggered his vampire fangs and Veela wings. Hid voice was harsh with emotion as he said "You Trixie are guilty of the death of Sirius Black and you will pay".

It dawned on the insane woman who this was and she smiled a twisted smile. "So little bitty Potter wants to play with the big kids now." She never saw him move, but she felt the bite to drain her magic. She didn't expect the second bite on the other side of her neck as he drank her blood. But Harry refused to close the wound and in a few minutes Bellatrix bled to death in front of her master's enemy.

Harry swayed on his feet and Andrew helped him to sit back down on the throne. "You fed too much, just relax. The dizziness will fade in a few minutes." As Harry relaxed his uncle grinned. "Well that will put a dent into the Dark Lord's plans. I guess I was right, your emotions cause your traits to appear. Tonight will be very interesting for you."

Harry blushed at what Andrew was referring to. "Do you think I'll lose control and hurt Hermione?"

"Did you lose control just now?"

"No."

"Then no I don't think so. You might reveal your traits by accident tonight but I honestly doubt that you will want to feed from her after all this."

The two of them talked about what to do with the rest of the Deatheaters. "They will be treated the same. Any member of the clan may capture a Deatheater but cannot feed or harm them without my knowledge. Any Deatheater that has not learned their lesson the first time may be recaptured. If I find them guilty they may be given to the clan member who captured them, to do with as they wish but there had better be evidence to make that claim. I don't want people being captured just to cause terror."

"That is more than fair."

"There are also three particular Deatheaters that I want captured. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Peter Pettigrew, more commonly known as Wormtail. I will offer a prize to the vampire who captures each but I want them unharmed and alive if possible. I will deal with them myself."

"I will send the word out for their capture."

"There is something else that I want the clan to look for." Harry then told Andrew all about the Horcruxes. The ones that had been destroyed and the one that they knew about. "I don't know what the other two are. Dumbledore felt that Voldemort's snake, Nagini, was one, so it is a possibility. He felt that the other one was either something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's, leaning towards Ravenclaw."

"I'll send scouts out in the morning to see what can be unearthed."

"Andrew, since Hermione and I are returning to Hogwarts, I want you to act in my stead here, handling the everyday things. I trust you. Just contact me if there is something that I need to know about and use your judgment. You've done a fantastic job before I came of age."

"Thank you my Lord. Now why don't you go and prepare yourself for your bonding tonight?"

Hermione's parents had arrived and were talking with her in private, although her guard sent word that her father wished to speak with him before the ceremony. Harry figured that he might as well get this over with. He sent Meghan to bring his future father-in-law as soon as he reached his rooms. For all his power and new abilities Harry was afraid of a human, more specifically Hermione's father. As soon as the man entered the room Harry was defensive.

"So you're the one who wants to marry my daughter? She has mentioned you several times since you met." Looking at Harry more closely he continued. "I always knew that she would fall for you instead of the other one. Just promise me that you will protect, cherish, and love her and I might not have to hurt you. If you ever hurt her no power on earth will save you from me."

"You have my solemn word that no harm will befall your daughter by me or anyone in this clan. She did explain why we are doing this now didn't she?"

"Yes she explained about this whole mate thing and frankly I'm surprised that you didn't get together sooner."

"That's because I'm male and stupid and can't see something in front of me" snorted Harry.

"Well don't let her hear you say that out loud and that you have realized it early on. There will no living with her if you do. It took me years to figure that out and I still have trouble." The two continued talking even after Moony joined them. Both helped Harry get ready for the ceremony. Mostly in trying to calm his nerves since he unfurled his wings at one point in a nervous glitch.

"You need to calm down Cub. You might accidentally fly to the moon or something" chuckled Moony.

"Well you won't ever have to worry about airfare with those things. I've always wanted to see America" added Mr. Granger, grinning. Harry calmed down even with the teasing. Finally Andrew arrived to escort Harry to the chapel and Mr. Granger left to escort his daughter to her new husband.

The chapel was packed with well wishers and the curious. It wasn't everyday that a Vampire Lord was bonded, let alone to a human. It had been almost five hundred years since that had happened. Harry looked around the room as he walked towards the altar. Murmurs reached his ears on how good he looked in his wedding finery. Dressed all in black from his silk shirt to the dragon hide of his pants, boots, and cloak and his hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. As he approached the altar he felt a presence of evil coming from it and discovered that it was coming from the ceremonial dagger that was placed upon it. Harry was almost certain that someone had tampered with it and had to exert a great deal of control over his anger. He leaned into Andrew so as not to arouse suspicion. "Someone has tampered with the dagger. Can anything else be used for the ceremony?"

Andrew's eyes widened slightly and answered "Yes. As Lord you have the option of using your personal dagger. The one you are wearing. I'll let the Prophet know that you will be using it instead of the ceremonial dagger". Andrew left to speak with the Prophet, the Vampire who over sees the bondings and blessings of the Clan.

Moony came to stand beside Harry and both turned towards the doorway. Tonks entered the chapel first, dressed all in black and following behind her was a vision in white. Harry's personal angel was being escorted down the aisle by her father. The skin that was revealed under the dress sent a flood of heat straight to Harry's groin and he wondered if the dress was being magically held in place or stitched onto her skin.

Hermione came to stand beside him and both turned to face the altar. An ancient looking vampire was standing behind the altar.

"Members of the Clan Potter, we have come together to witness the bonding of our Lord to his mate. Both have consented to this bonding and let no one challenge it." Holding out his hand the Prophet silently asked for Harry's dagger. "My Lord your left hand please." Harry held out his left hand, palm side up. He barely felt the slash on it. "My Lady your right hand please" and he slashed Hermione's. He then grabbed both slashed palms and placed them together until they clasped and then bound them with a silken black cord. "As your blood mingles and becomes one, so does your bodies, minds, and souls. My lady, if you would remove My Lord's ring from his right hand and place it on his left?" Hermione's hand shook slightly as she did as instructed. "My lord if you would place the ring on My Lady's left hand?" Harry took the ring from Moony and did as instructed. "My Lord and Lady you may now kiss and seal your union." As they kissed the Prophet gave a final blessing "May this union be blessed with love, children, and life". They ended the kiss and turned to face the cheering crowd.

Andrew, Victoria, and their children lead the procession into the dining hall for the Wedding feast. Harry worked on his control while eating. His instincts were screaming at him to take his mate and complete the bonding and end his torture. While his mind was telling him to hold out a little longer. He was wondering which one was going to win. Finally Hermione leaned in towards him and whispered "I'm ready to leave, love, when ever you are". Harry didn't answer, just stood up, grabbed her hand and hauled her into his arms and left the room towards their apartments. No one saw them for three days. When they finally they did emerge Harry received a lot of ribbing from Moony and Andrew.

"Was she impressed with the wings?" teased Moony. Harry blushed a deep red but didn't answer, sending both men into laughter.

"Actually you showed more restraint than most, including myself. Many were impressed" said Andrew. Harry blushed again and quickly changed the subject.

"Hermione and I would like to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We have a lot to do there before the start of term including a meeting at Gringotts about my inheritance vaults."

"I'm surprised that they hadn't requested a meeting earlier, however I will arrange an honor guard for you. Also I might suggest that you obtain a personal assistant to handle and organize your correspondence and appointments."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do. His name is Christopher Clarke, my godson. He is not a vampire or veela but full blooded human."

"Fine but I would like to meet him."

"I'll have him stop by later."

"Andrew I want you to have the title of Advisor. You have seen so much and I really would like your input on things. Just give me your honesty and we'll be fine. If you have something to say just say it. You have years of doing thing, seeing things, and experiencing things and I value that."

"Your honor me more than you know Harry."

"I want to know where you lovely mate is since this is the first she has been out of your sight since the bonding" asked Remus.

"Spending the day with her parents before they return to London. Which reminds me, I want a guard watching the Granger's home and business until Voldemort is dead. Rotate them every few hours and no one is to do guard duty two days in a row."

"I will see to it myself."

"What did you discover about the dagger?"

Andrew's face darkened with anger and answered "Apparently it was laced with a poison that is harmful to Vampires and Humans. Both of you would have died within minutes of using the dagger. Very few people have access to the ceremonial dagger and only a very skilled potions master could have brewed that poison so precisely. It is being looked into as we speak."

"I hate to do this but I think that everyone in the castle needs to be checked for the Dark Mark. Remember what Lucius Malfoy said "We are on the same side. The Dark Lord will not be please with this betrayal." They have a contact here and I'm willing to bet that's who put the poison on the dagger. Snape would be the one to have brewed such a poison."

Both Remus and Andrew looked surprised. Neither one had thought along those lines and it seemed to make sense.

"I will personally inspect everyone myself Harry. To be honest I never thought along those lines, but what you say makes sense and it's our strongest possibility. I don't know how I missed it."

Later that day Andrew, with Moony's help, carried out his inspection. While Hermione was still busy with her parents, Harry asked Meghan to give him a tour of the castle, after she had been inspected by Andrew. He found the castle intriguing and took notes on where certain rooms were and some improvements that he had in mind and didn't want to forget. They finished the tour and Harry returned to the Lord's rooms to find his new assistant, Christopher, waiting for him.

Harry led the young man into the study and asked him to talk about himself. He found out that Christopher was a squib, born into a pureblood family. He was shunned by his parents by age eleven because he didn't get into any magical school. Andrew, as his godfather, came and rescued him. He paid for his education at a prestigious muggle school and he returned here after graduating to help where needed. He was only five years older than Harry and was currently single. However he did have his eye on someone but wouldn't say who. Harry liked and respected him. He reminded Harry of himself in some ways and Harry told him so.

"Christopher, I think that you and I can work together well. I'm sure you know what this position requires and I will let you do your job without interference. You are aware that I and my mate will be returning to Hogwarts for our final year. I'll need weekly updates on everything that is going on in the castle and in the town. I've made Andrew my Advisor, so he will be sending information as well. Do you have any accounting experience?" Christopher shook his head no. "That's fine. I'll see if I can hire one of the goblins from Gringotts to handle the finances. Hermione and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and I would like for you to accompany us as well and Christopher call me Harry."

"Certainly Harry, but I will of course call you My Lord when others are present."

"You can still call me Harry when Hermione, Andrew, or Meghan are present as well."

Hermione walked into the room, reading their Hogwarts lists again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were busy Harry."

"That's alright, love. This is Christopher my new assistant. Christopher, this is my mate and best friend Hermione, Lady of the Vampires."

"An honor to meet you My Lady" said Christopher as he bowed before her and kissed her hand.

"The honor is mine Christopher and please call me Hermione."

"Another honor and I will do so with my lord's permission and under the same conditions as his." Harry nodded and smirked at Hermione's blush.

"I believe that there is a small room next to this room that would serve as an office for you and possibly an assistant for Hermione. Do you know of someone that could fill that position and that you could work together with?"

"There is someone I know that would be perfect for the position. I'll send her an owl and arrange a meeting for you."

"Excellent. Why don't you take a look next door and use whoever and whatever you need to set up your office and have a door put in between the rooms. Anything that we don't have and is needed we can get tomorrow while in Diagon Alley."

"Yes Harry" he replied and left to do as he was told. As soon as they were alone Harry took Hermione in his arms and started kissing her. After a few kisses she said "It's a good thing that we were made Head Boy and Girl since we get our own room."

"Yeah, beats sneaking out to the Room of Requirement every night" smirked Harry.

"Prat" she laughed as she hit him in the chest. "Are you sure that you don't want the Quidditch captain badge?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm not even going to play. It would be cheating since I now have wings. I'm sure that McGonagall will give the badge to Ron like I suggested, but he will be upset when he finds out I'm not playing."

"I know how hard it is for you to give this up. You love the game. But I'm proud of you." She kissed him lightly. "Now what are you going to do about your new look? Reveal it to the world?" 

"No. I found a glamour spell that works well. It makes me look like I did before, but it can't change my new height. It's not too draining or complicated."

"Good because I really would hate to hurt anyone when they see how truly gorgeous you are."

"Jealous." 

"Yes and don't forget it." And Harry carried her off to bed.


	4. More Revenge

Chapter 4 More Revenge

The next morning, after breakfast, Harry placed the glamour on himself. His hair returned to normal, sticking up at all ends, his muscles less toned, and he seemed skinnier. The only thing that couldn't change was his new height.

"We'll just say that you hit a growth spurt" said Hermione as she watched her mate write a letter to Professor McGonagall. The letter stated that he was declining the Quidditch Captaincy and informing her that he would not be playing at all. When he finished he asked Hedwig to deliver it for him.

Together the walked to the Great Hall of the castle where Remus, Tonks, and their guards were waiting for them. Christopher arrived a few minutes later leading a somewhat shy, plain looking woman. Harry couldn't tell if she was afraid or not as she continued to look at the floor.

"My Lord and Lady, may I present Anne Hawthorne. I believe that she will make a wonderful assistant for you, My Lady."

Hermione went over to the young woman and shook her hand. "I'm sure that she will. Welcome to Potter Castle Anne."

"Thank You My Lady" whispered the young woman.

"There is no need to call Harry or I by our titles when we are alone."

"Yes My Lady."

"My Lord, Anne does have the accounting experience that you requested." Harry nodded and offered his own greeting to the new assistant. Andrew came strolling in, saw Harry and started laughing.

"Nothing like hiding your true self Harry."

"I don't want to scare everyone to death."

"True, no one wants to see that new ugly mug of yours." Hermione huffed at her great uncle by marriage.

"We better leave before Hermione turns her temper on you Andrew. It's not a pretty sight." Andrew laughed again as he turned to face the guards. He became serious as he spoke to them.

"Allow no one to attack or capture the Lord and Lady. At the first sign of trouble return them her to the castle no matter what protest they offer. Understood?" Each guard nodded in acceptance. Harry was surprised to see both Nicholas and Nathaniel among the guards.

The floo was activated and two guards went through, then Christopher, Anne, Remus, Tonks, and two more guards. Harry followed then Hermione and the last two guards. They flooed directly into Gringotts more for security than anything else.

A very mean looking goblin showed them into a private room where refreshments were served. After a couple of minutes the director of Gringotts, himself, arrived to handle the proceedings, along with his own guards.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Lord Potter."

"That's quite alright sir. It wasn't that long of a wait."

"Still I should have been here to greet you in person and please call me Ragnok."

"Only if you call me Harry."

"It would be my pleasure Harry." Harry then introduced the rest of his party, with Ragnok kissing Hermione's hand.

"If you will take a seat we can begin with the proceedings." He waited until all were situated before continuing. "Now to the nature of this meeting. You have obviously come into your magical inheritance and have seen Potter Castle." Harry nodded. "Here is a list of properties, money, stocks, jewels, and other valuable objects that you own." He handed Harry a folder that was at least an inch thick, who turned and handed it to Hermione. After a quick glance inside she handed the file to Anne.

"Ms. Hawthorne is my mate's new assistant and has accounting experience. Nothing against you or Gringotts but I would like a back up to you. She will be acting as a liaison between me and the bank if that is acceptable to you."

"Very wise Harry. Never put your full trust in someone who deals with money. Now did you have a specific goblin in mind for our end?"

"The only goblin that I know personally is Griphook." 

"He is trained in matter of this nature and would enjoy the promotion, if that is your wish."

"It is." Ragnok spoke to one of the guards in goblin. That guard quickly left and returned with Griphook.

"Griphook Lord Potter has requested you to be in charge of his accounts. Ms. Hawthorne will act as his liaison as you will be ours." Griphook bowed to Anne and took a seat listening to every word as Ragnok pointed out details in some of the holdings that Harry might want to address before the start of school. Hermione was presented with her own Potter vault key. Harry set up a separate vault for the castle's use that could be used by Christopher, Anne, or Andrew, but no one else while they were attending Hogwarts.

Harry explained the reason for the vault. "Christopher, Anne this vault is to be used to pay for any expenditure that the castle might need. No longer will those that live there have to pay for the privilege. I have more than enough money to see to that. Any expenses must be approved of by either of you or Andrew. "

Ragnok handed Harry and Hermione each an endless money pouch that would directly withdraw money from their vault, so that they would not need come to Gringotts for just money.

"Only our more valued customers are given these" explained Ragnok. "I believe this covers what we needed to address today. Do you have any questions?"

"No. You handled everything wonderfully" said Harry. Ragnok shook their hands as they left the room and they exited the bank. First stop Madam Malkins. Hermione declared that Harry needed an entire new wardrobe that actually fit him. Once Harry was measured, he lost control to Hermione on what his new wardrobe would consist of. She had picked out several outfits, robes, pajamas, and everything in between.

"Hermione, I don't need this much."

"Yes, you do, especially with your new position."

"Tell you what. You get what you think I need but you have to get just as many clothes for yourself" offered Harry thinking that she wouldn't do so because he had never known her to be that type of girl. Boy was he surprised when she agreed.

"Deal" and they shook hands much to the amusement of their entourage.

"Since you will be busy picking out our wardrobes, I think that I will go to the Ministry and take my apparation test. Meet you at Florish and Blotts in an hour, alright?"

"That sounds fine" and she kissed him goodbye. Leaving his cousins, Anne, and two other guards with Hermione, Harry left with Remus, Tonks, and the other two guards and headed towards the Ministry.

At the Ministry, Tonks and the guards ran interference for Harry so that he didn't have to deal with any unwanted admirers. The apparation test took no time at all and Harry was in and out in under an hour, passing the test easily.

Leaving the testing center was harder than getting in as word had spread that he was in the building. Percy, the git, was trying to get Harry's attention but Harry ignored him along with everyone else. Delores Umbridge looked absolutely furious that Harry had brushed right by her, ignoring her completely.

Meanwhile, Hermione had finished at Madam Malkins and made her way towards Florish and Blotts. Stopping along the way to get parchment and ink. She also went shopping for potions supplies, and owl treats for Hedwig. She then met Harry outside the bookstore and unfortunately the Weasleys were inside.

"Should we wait? I really don't want to answer any questions from them today."

"Come on. The shop is so busy that I really doubt that they will see us" answered Hermione pulling a reluctant Harry inside. Keeping a low profile they gathered their school books and Harry told Hermione to get any others that caught her fancy. Not surprisingly she gathered quite a few, making three of the guards carry them for her. Harry saw that the Weasleys had left heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. Relief flooded thru him. He really didn't want to explain to Ginny why he had bonded with Hermione and not her. Growing up in the Wizarding world she might understand but he doubted it. She was going to be livid when she found out.

Harry paid a staggering two hundred galleons for the books and they exited the shop. Upon exiting the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he sensed danger.

"Nicholas, take Hermione back to the castle and return with reinforcements. I believe an attack is about to happen." Nicholas and one of the other guards each grabbed an arm and portkeyed Hermione away. The others surrounded Harry, trying to protect him from an ambush. Suddenly a round of spells came towards them. Harry saw that Lucius Malfoy was leading the attack, performing no magic, trying to act like a muggle general, placing his troops. The man would never learn. Nathaniel was hit with a cutting hex in the arm by one of the other Deatheaters. Harry's group returned spellfire and in the middle of the exchange Harry's reinforcements arrived. Within a few minutes the battle was over with only the one injury on Harry's side and eight on the Deatheaters side. They had all been captured.

"Take them to the dungeons. I'll deal with them later. Make sure Mr. Malfoy is kept separate from the rest" Harry told one of the guards.

"Yes My Lord" and the guard hurried away to follow orders. But before all the Deatheaters could be portkeyed away, Ministry officials arrived to arrest them. They found their efforts blocked by the vampire guards.

"What is the meaning of this" asked Percy Weasley trying to establish that he was in charge.

Nicholas spoke up. "These people are under our control and will await punishment from our Lord for attacking one of our people."

"Who are you and what right do you have taking the Ministry's prisoners? Aurors arrest this man for being a suspected Deatheater and accomplice."

"You can't arrest me human."

"He's right Percy, we can't arrest him. He's protected" said Kingsley Shacklebolt. Percy was livid. This was not the way he had planned it. He knew that the Deatheaters were going to try and get Potter. He had planned it so that he would be the hero and receive all the praise for saving the Savior, but no some vampires had to ruin everything and make him look like a fool.

Harry had had enough. Deatheaters attacked him again. Percy was trying to look like the hero and failing miserably. Nathaniel was hurt, but not to seriously and the other Weasleys had noticed him. This day had just been getting worse and worse.

"Harry" called Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll be ready to leave in five minutes" he told Nicholas. He nodded but kept his eye on the fiery redhead girl that had ran over to his lord. She sent his blood boiling and his nose was filled with the scent of broomstick and lilies. This was his mate. He knew it. Maybe he should talk to his lord about her, learn all that he could about her.

"Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry dear are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Now gather your things. Your coming home with us."

"I can't Mrs. Weasley. I'm staying somewhere else. I have to go. See you at school Ron and Ginny." Harry left them standing in the middle of the street. He went over to the vampires and they all portkeyed back to the castle.

"What do you think you were doing staying there?" yelled Andrew when he returned

"Doing what I thought was right. I wasn't hurt. Nathaniel was and needs some attending to."

"My SON WAS INJURED" yelled Victoria. "You allowed my son to be hurt while you remained unharmed?"

"You will remain silent woman. Our son did as he was ordered. Now see to his injury."

Victoria led Nathaniel away to treat him. "Forgive the outburst Harry. She has never allowed them to be near any harm. I had to secretly train them so that they could defend themselves."

"It's no problem Andrew. Most mothers are like that, I think. Now bring the prisoners to the audience chamber along with those who need to feed from magic and blood. Its time that we sent a stronger message to Voldemort."

Hermione ran to him and kissed him. Checking him over, making sure that he wasn't hurt. "'Mione, I need to deal with the Deatheaters right now. I would like you there but you can't interfere with what will be done. If you think that you can't control yourself I'll understand."

"I'll sit beside you, but I don't want them to see my face. That would be like waving a red flag in front of a bull."

Harry led her into the audience chamber and helped her sit down on her throne at his left. A shadow fell over the upper parts of their bodies blocking their features. The vampires entered first, including Nathaniel, with his arm in a sling. The Deatheaters were brought in next, including Lucius Malfoy, who looked scared.

"Obviously you haven't learned your lesson Malfoy. Did you really think that you could attack our clan again and live?"

The Malfoy patriarch remained silent. "You will forfeit your life." At Harry's signal Nathaniel stepped forward and drained the life from Lucius Malfoy. "Drain the others of their magic and return them to Voldemort. Tell him to leave Harry Potter and this clan alone if he values any life left in him."


	5. A Courtship Begins

**A/N:** Okay everyone this chapter is mostly about Ginny and Nicholas. A few of you have been confused thinking at the end of chapter 4 that Harry discovered that Ginny was another mate. That will not happen. And for clarification Hermione will be the only mate Harry has. Also I saw the new movie in IMAX last night. I enjoyed it.

Chapter 5 A Courtship Begins

It took Nicholas a week to work up the nerve to speak with his Lord and cousin about his mate. He had made his request formally, thru Christopher, and had asked his parents to be there as well. He only wanted to explain this once. He had spent the week learning everything that he could about his mate and her family that his Lord and cousin knew. She was known by the name of Ginny. The youngest in the family and the only girl. He figured that she had to have a temper what with the red hair. She had intelligence and daring and had the knack of seeing someone for who they really were. Not what other people saw them as. She would definitely make life interesting. She would be protected and treasured was by her parents and older brothers. He knew that none of them would give their blessing if they thought he wasn't good enough. That is why he was asking to speak to his Lord.

Nicholas entered the Lord's chambers and was pleased to see his parents already there.

"Nicholas what is the meaning of this" demanded his mother. His father frowned at her.

"My Lord, Lady, Father, Mother", he said while acknowledging each with a formal bow. "I have requested this meeting to inform you that I have found my mate and wish to start a formal courtship." Both of his parents showed the reactions that he thought they would. His father looked pleased and his mother looked reserved. His cousin and his mate both seemed pleased as well.

"Who is it" asked his father.

"She is the youngest and only daughter to Arthur and Molly Weasley."

Faces of surprise looked back at him. "They are an old and well respected family. You have chosen well" said Andrew. "But why a formal courtship?"

"Ginny still has two years left at Hogwarts. I thought that she would probably wish to finish her education. It would also give us time to get to know one another."

"Congratulations Nicholas. Ginny is a wonderful girl" said Harry

Hermione however understood more than Harry in realizing why Nicholas had asked for this meeting. "You want Harry to be your spokesperson to the Weasley's?"

"Yes my Lady."

"Call us by our names Nicholas, we are family. Now what's this spokesperson thing" asked Harry.

"Nicholas is asking you, as head of the family, to negotiate permission for Nicholas to court and later bond with Ginny. Probably because you know her and the family." Nicholas nodded at Hermione's assessment.

"I understand that part but what I don't understand is why he can't do it himself."

"Because a formal courtship, in the past, was used to make alliances. This would ally the Weasley's with the Potter Clan giving them that protection especially now with Voldemort returning."

"Oh."

Nicholas looked at him so hopefully that Harry knew he couldn't say no, even if he had wanted to. "I understand that in today's society that things are more relaxed, but you know how strong the pull to your mate is. If I were to face Ginny right now, I wouldn't have the willpower to resist the bond. I have waited a very long time for her. I wound probably frighten her."

Harry understood that if nothing else. He was very grateful to have found Hermione quickly and that she had accepted almost as quickly. This made him wonder if she had had feelings for him before that.

Harry sighed. "Of course, I'll speak to the Weasley's for you Nicholas."

Hermione knew that Harry would. "I'll go along, if that's alright?" Harry nodded. "Is there any specific things you want in the contract?"

"I want her to finish school. I want her to either stay here for vacations or that I am allowed to visit her at home during that time so that we can get to know one another. Also that with our bonding, that part of the contract will be null and void. If she accepts she can not change her mind later. I couldn't live if she did that. Also I will not turn her even if she requests me too. I will make an unbreakable vow if necessary."

"That sound's reasonable to me. But I'll warn you now. Ginny has a temper and a mean Bat-Bogey hex."

"The fire in her hair and soul tells me of her temper. I thank you for the knowledge about the hex. I will read up on it."

"I'll set a meeting with the Weasley's before term begins."

"Thank you cousin." Nicholas replied. He and his parents left the room. He knew that his mother was angry with his choice, it not being her choice. In one of the many seating areas of the castle Nicholas stopped to have it out with his mother.

"I know that you have been waiting for a long time for your mate son and I am glad that you finally have found her." Andrew was very pleased and happy. It wasn't everyday that his mate's plans blew up in her face.

"I won't have it" spat Victoria. "You will not bond with a common witch from a poor family."

"You do not have a say in the matter Mother."

"I believe that Claire is a better suited person for you Nicholas. This witch that you think is your mate will never understand your position in this family. Claire is more refined, with proper breeding and family. She would make an excellent Lady." Both men's eyes narrowed at the veiled threat to their current Lady.

"Mother I made a vow that I would only bond with my mate and no one else. Claire maybe everything you say that she is but she doesn't hold a candle to what Ginny does to me. You only want Claire as your daughter-in-law so that you can control her; that will not happen. If you try that with my Ginny you are in for a few surprises."

Andrew watched in amusement as Nicholas walked away. He turned to his mate, letting her see the anger he felt for her. "You interfere with this Victoria and you will regret it. He has made his choice. Accept it."

"But it's the wrong one."

"Only for you and your scheming. Do not cross us on this, you won't like the consequences."

Harry had Christopher send a missive to the Weasley's, asking for a formal meeting. He purposely left out the formal courtship part in case they misunderstood about who was doing the courting. Hermione had a list and had prepared Harry for this so that he wouldn't become flustered. Mrs. Weasley had promptly agreed to the meeting. Setting it for Sunday after dinner, inviting him to join them. Harry returned owled declining the invitation and accepting the meeting time.

At eight o'clock on Sunday evening Harry, Hermione, and Christopher flooed into the Burrow's drawing room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted them warmly, offering tea and refreshments. Harry was wearing his glamour and a new set of dress robes that Hermione had picked out, with the Potter family crest stitched onto it. Hermione looked lovely in her sapphire blue ones, also with the Potter family crest. Harry was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

"So Harry what's this all about" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I have come at the request of my cousin to request your agreement in his formal courtship of your daughter Ginny."

Both looked surprised. "Is this your muggle cousin Harry" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, actually he's my second cousin from the Potter side."

"I didn't realize that you had any other family alive."

"Neither did I until I turned seventeen and went through my inheritance."

"A magical inheritance" asked Mr. Weasley sounding interested.

"Yes, I found that I am part vampire and part dark veela."

"And your cousin?"

"Is a vampire." Harry could tell that they were shocked.

Mrs. Weasley however was not going to let Harry get away if she could help it. "Harry, dear, are you sure that it's you 'cousin' that wants Ginny and not you?" She sounded so hopeful that Harry really hated bursting her bubble.

"Mrs. Weasley, I have already found my mate and have bonded with her. Ginny is definitely Nicholas' mate"

Now they really were surprised. "Who is she?"

"I'm his mate" state Hermione. This was even more of a shock for them. Harry handed them a photograph of Nicholas. Arthur found himself staring at a fine looking 'young' man who seemed to be noble, brave, and wouldn't allow anything to happen to his little girl. Such an alliance, for this is something known about formal courtships and would be beneficial to his family, was very rarely done in today's society. He understood that this man meant business.

"Molly I think that Ginny needs to be here."

"Arthur, I don't think…."

"Molly please" he interrupted.

When Molly left the room Mr. Weasley had to ask. "What sort of changes did you have?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before charming the door locked and dropping his glamour. "It would be in the best interest for our side if this was kept quiet Mr. Weasley. I can accomplish more if this is a secret."

"I understand. Do you have fangs or wings as well?"

Harry blushed "They come out when I'm extremely emotional."

Mr. Weasley understood the blush and left that part alone but there was one thing that he was dying to ask. "What do you know about the Deatheaters that are being turned into squibs?"

Harry squirmed a bit. "My great uncle found an incantation that allows a vampire to drain the magic of an evil person and convert it into blood for their system, without draining real blood. I didn't want to kill them if I didn't have to."

"What about Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"They are no longer any threat." Mr. Weasley understood and accepted that. Harry replaced his glamour and undid the locking charm just in time for Mrs. Weasley's return with Ginny, who looked really happy to see Harry.

"Ginny, Harry has come as the head of his family to extend an offer of formal courtship to you from his cousin Nicholas.'

Ginny's eyes widened. She had thought that Harry was here to talk to her about them. She understood what a formal courtship entailed. She thought that Harry was just trying to give her an option.

"Harry you don't have to do this. It's you that I want and would love to marry."

"Ginny I can't marry or bond with you. I'm already bonded. Nicholas is a fine man and would be a wonderful mate for you. He saw you in Diagon Alley and knew instantly that you were the one for him."

The look of disbelief was in her eyes. Her father handed her the photograph so that she could see for herself. She shook her head no. "I don't want him. I want you. I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

"Then that's what you will be doing. I have already found and bonded with my mate. I need no other to satisfy me. Nicholas is a good man and will love, honor, protect, and remain faithful to you for the rest of your life."

Ginny took another look at the photo. She could see some family traits that the two men shared. Could she learn to love this stranger?

"Harry's cousin is a vampire Ginny."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "A vampire? Are you one too?"

"Part of me is but you won't have to worry about it. Nicholas has said that he will not turn you, even if you asked him to. Understand this Ginny, if you accept you have to bond with him. You can't back out after the contract is signed. He's willing to allow you to finish Hogwarts, but would like you to either stay at the castle during your vacations or allow him here so that you might get to know one another. If you stay at the castle your family is more than welcome to stay as well and you all would be under my protection."

Ginny finally understood that Harry was no longer available to her or anyone else. He had changed. "Who is your mate then" she asked.

A hesitation from both Harry and Hermione had her curious. "Hermione is" he said quietly, waiting for the explosion.

"HERMIONE? How could you do this to me? You're my best friend!" yelled Ginny.

"It's not like we went behind your back or anything. I had no idea that Harry is what he is until he told me. Not til after I had gotten hurt on his birthday. He gave me the choice to accept or not and if I hadn't been in love with him since fourth year I never would have accepted. I'm not that stupid to throw something like that away" a blushing Hermione answered. Harry had a stupid grin on his face as if something made sense now.

Ginny looked at the photo again. Could she do this? She knew that what Harry had said was true. This man would cherish, protect, and be faithful to her, Could she do the same?

Ginny looked at her parents. Her father looked hopeful but would accept any decision that she made. While her mother looked worried about the reason for her decision. Taking a deep breath she said "I accept."


	6. Confrontations

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to work an extreme amount of overtime last week and my sister, who does my beta was very busy with our father. Plus the Iowa State Fair is on right now, making going for A to B that much harder. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

potter8668

Chapter 6 Confrontations

Harry had the Weasleys do a secrecy oath to protect his new traits. It's not that he didn't trust them, he did, but who knew what would be said in the heat of anger. Both Harry and Hermione hugged Ginny, welcoming her into the family.

The day leading up to the start of term was very busy for the couple. Hermione corrected all of Harry's homework and made him sit and finish it. She also started a new project with Harry's permission and blessing. She wanted to start a school for those children that couldn't attend or were too young to attend Hogwarts. Remus had been asked to be the teacher for the first year and to see what else was needed for the next year. Since most of the inhabitants of the castle and village were home schooled, they were grateful and accepting of the idea. This would allow parents to have more time to do things for themselves and provide their children with an education and provide interaction with others. Many offers of help and services were given to their Lady who graciously accepted all. Carpenters offered to build tables, desks, chairs, and bookshelves. Artists decorated the walls and provided visual aids in the form of paintings and maps. Harry bought several textbooks, in various years of study so that no child would be unable to attend because they couldn't afford the books. Andrew, Nathaniel, and Nicholas provided an entire library of books, ordering several from Florish and Blotts. They spent hours organizing them on the shelves that the carpenters had built. Mrs. Weasley had heard about the project and sent several handmade quilts that had been in storage. These were for the younger children to use during their rest time. Hermione seemed to be in several places at once, in particular, over seeing the set of rooms that she had decided would serve as the school rooms and it adjoining library. The castle staff had spent three days clearing and cleaning the room, in trying to please their new Lady.

But for all that were happy and pleased with the new Lord and Lady and the changes that they were making, there were some that didn't approve. Lady Victoria was one of those. For every order that Hermione gave, Victoria countered it with one of her own. If Hermione requested something special for dinner, Victoria cancelled it and placed her own choice in its place. If an item was moved, even an inch, by Hermione, Victoria had it put back in its place. The staff wanted to follow their new mistress but Lady Victoria ruled with fear. Hermione either had been too busy to notice or thought that maybe it was her imagination.

Things finally came to a head two days before Harry and Hermione were to leave for school. The room that Hermione had chosen for the school and were almost finished with, were slowly being torn apart under Victoria's personal direction. She was going to return them to the way they were before the Mudblood had come to the castle. She had waited until Hermione had gone up to the Lord's chambers before starting to issue orders. Several of those that had worked on the rooms refused to obey and found themselves discharged and physically escorted out of the castle by Victoria's guards. Meghan heard about the commotion and the results of Victoria's threats and hurried to inform her Lady. As Hermione went to confront her rival, Meghan hurried to inform her Lord as well as Lord Andrew. She knew what Lady Victoria was capable of.

Harry arrived to the sounds of Hermione yelling.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING?"

"Even someone as simple as you should be able to understand what is going on in here."

"WHY?" 

"These rooms have not been changed in over three hundred years. They are a part of the history of this castle and its ruling family. I WILL not allow an outsider to change that."

"You listen to me you, harpy. I AM the Lady of the castle and of the clan Potter, not YOU. If I WANT something done, then it will be done how I WANT it. If I WANT something special to eat, then that's WHAT WE WILL HAVE. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"You should have never been allowed into this family or bond with one of its members. This is a position that you will never fully give yourself to because you will always stick your head in a book and forget the world around you."

Hermione looked close to tears. Harry was about to enter the room and confront the harpy when Andrew walked right past him and stood in front of Victoria. His anger was evident. Victoria just stood there, smirking. Harry had had enough.

"Victoria, you WILL NOT speak to Hermione like that. She is mated to our nephew and IS the Lady of the castle, not YOU."

"She will never be lady. The staff is loyal to me."

"No they fear you. That is something totally different."

"I will not let a child usurp me."

"That is not your decision" said Harry for the first time. "You are hereby banned from the castle. You may stay in the village but the minute that you step foot in this castle you will be arrested." His words were spoken quietly but firmly.

"You would ban your aunt from her home, Savior of the Wizarding World" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I would ban a troublemaker and a harpy from MY home."

Victoria turned her attention back to her mate. "Are you going to allow this to happen?" 

"I have the perfect cottage in mind for you. Understand this, Victoria. I and our children will remain here. You will be alone."

"You have wanted to do this for years" she spat.

"And you have finally given a reason for it to be done. I'll have your things packed and sent to the cottage. Let's go." He led her out of the room.

Harry turned to all those who were in the room and ordered "You will obey any orders that Lady Potter issues and never obey another order from Victoria again, understand?" Several heads nodded. Harry went over and gathered Hermione in his arms.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her head, still crying slightly. He continued to hold her, rubbing her back, as she calmed down. A couple of kisses later, Lady Hermione Potter was back to herself and issuing orders. By dinner, which included several dishes that Hermione had wanted, the entire castle had heard of Victoria's banishment. They also knew that no one was to refuse an order of Hermione's.

The next day two scouts reported that they had found the locket and were bringing it and its suspected owner to the castle. Harry was found pacing the audience chamber, impatient for their arrival. To say that Harry wasn't surprised that Mundungus was in possession of the locket. What was a surprise was the possession of several things from Grimmauld Place that he had taken after being warned. This caused Harry to loose his temper.

Mundungus knew that he was in for it. He hadn't obeyed or listened to Dumbledore or Harry. He had returned to what he thought were easy pickings. Now he was going to pay the price. His best hope was that Harry would have him sent to Azkaban. His worst fear was that Harry would turn him over to the two that had found him or even worse to Molly Weasley.

Taking the locket from one of the scouts, Harry gave the thief to the two scouts to 'do with as they wished'. He never wanted to see the thief again. The locket was placed in the wall safe located in the Lord's chambers. Harry couldn't destroy it until he learned how to. That was something that Hermione was researching.

On September 1st a guard of ten vampires, including Nicholas and Nathaniel, accompanied their Lord and Lady to platform 9 ¾. The entire group arrived at half past ten. While the brothers watched over the couple, the others swept the train, checking for anything unusual, especially the Head's compartment, where Harry and Hermione would be traveling. Harry made sure that his glamour was in place.

The Weasleys arrived shortly after the Potters. Ron seemed surprised that Harry and Hermione were accompanied by guards. Both Nicholas and Nathaniel became more alert, even though Nicholas had already figured out that this was one of Ginny's brothers.

Harry smiled as Ron approached. "Ron this is Nicholas and Nathaniel Potter, two cousins of mine on my father's side." 

"Pleased to meet you" said Ron. The brothers nodded their heads but Nicholas really wasn't paying attention. He was more focused on Ginny.

Hermione, silently laughing at Nicholas, took pity on him. Stepping over to his side, she motioned for Ginny to come over. Once Ginny approached them all Hermione had to say was "Ginny, Nicholas." and went back over to Harry's side.

"It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you Ginny. I had hoped for this chance when I volunteered to guard Lord Potter until the train left." He grabbed her hand and kissed it

"The pleasure is mine Nicholas" she answered shyly and blushing. Nicholas heard his brother chuckling behind him.

"Ginny, may I introduce my brother Nathaniel. The family calls him Nate. Just ignore him."

"I'm very happy to meet you, Nate."

"The pleasure is all mine, but I have to warn you my brother tends to be a little stuffy."

Ginny's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I think that I can change that."

"Well someone has to, so it might as well be you, since you will be the one to marry him." Turning to his brother he said with a grin. "Mother's not going to be happy with this one but Father will love her. I approve of your choice. She's just what you need." He left the two lovers alone only to have Mrs. Weasley come up to them. She had been quietly observing them and was very impressed with the man that wanted her daughter. Ginny's reaction to him had quieted all of her reservations about this courtship. She simply introduced herself and left to talk with Hermione, while keeping an eye on the couple. Nicholas took that as a sign that he was accepted by his future mother-in-law. He knew that with a formal courtship no maiden was ever left alone with her intended until after the wedding.

Nicolas handed Ginny a small box. "Please accept this small token of my love." Ginny opened the box to reveal a beautiful, old locket. It was gold filigree and had a ruby in the center that was about the size of a pea. The chain was quite long.

"Will you help me put it on" she asked. Nicholas took the locket from her hands and placed it over her head, onto her neck. The locket itself rested between her breasts. He was rewarded with a small kiss on his cheek before Ginny ran to get on the train.

Meanwhile Ron was trying to find out what was going on.

"Where have you been mate?"

"I went to my ancestral home after my birthday Ron."

"Oh. I wondered why we didn't leave to find the you-know-whats."

"I have that being looked into."

"Well then what have you been doing all summer?"

"Finishing my homework and keeping busy."

"That's it?"

"Well there are some other things that I need to tell you about but not out here. After the meeting with the prefects, come to the Head's compartment, I'll tell you then."

"Alright, but can you at least explain why you gave up the Quidditch Captain's badge?"

"Simple. I can't play anymore so why should I be Captain if I can't play?"

Ron was going to ask why he couldn't play but was interrupted by the train's warning whistle. Mrs. Weasley was shooing everyone to get on the train. Harry held Hermione's hand as he helped her onto the train and continued to do so as they made their way towards their compartment. The action was not missed by several students and the rumors started flying before Harry and Hermione reached their destination.

The meeting with the prefects went smoothly. Neville had been appointed to replace Ron since Ron was now Quidditch Captain. Hermione had assigned the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs to patrol the train first so that Harry could explain to their friends everything that had happened. Both of them had agreed that Ron needed to be told everything, including the news that they were mates. Harry had felt just as strongly that Neville and Luna be told and Hermione couldn't disagree. Ginny was also included since she knew part ff what had happened anyway.

Harry asked a passing third year Gryffindor to ask Ron to come to their compartment. The trolley arrived before Ron came and Harry bought nearly half the cart. Hermione simply raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and whispered "I'm hungry. If you remember I didn't get to eat breakfast." Hermione blushed as he said that since she was the reason that Harry hadn't gotten to eat. "Besides Ron will be in a better mood if he's eating." That was true. Ron always was in a better mood after he had eaten.

Ron arrived and helped himself to the pile of sweets. Once they were gone Harry started explaining everything that had happened to him from his birthday on, except about Hermione. That was going to be explosive and Harry really didn't want Ron to explode in the middle of the story so he waited until the end.

"So you're part vampire and part dark veela? Wicked!" exclaimed Ron. "I suppose this is why you can't play?" Harry nodded and Ron sighed. "You're the best seeker in the school and you can't play. The other teams are going to celebrate."

"Ron there's more."

"What more could you possibly tell me?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Um… I found a mate."

"That's great! Do I know him or her?"

"Yes you know HER very well."

"Congratulations Ginny! I saw Harry talking with Mum and Dad. I know that you two will be happy together."

"Ron it's not Ginny. Ginny is the mate to my cousin Nicholas. I was there as the head of the Potter family to negotiate a formal courtship between them."

Ron looked at Ginny, silently asking her if it was true. She turned bright red but nodded. Ron's mouth hung open. He had been so sure that Harry and Ginny were getting together. "It's not Luna is it" he asked almost afraid.

"No Ron, no offence, Luna."

"None given Harry" she answered in her singsong voice.

"Please say that it isn't Hermione" he said almost pleading.

"Yes Ron it is."

Now Ron exploded. "OF COURSE IT IS! OF ALL THE GIRLS THAT YOU KNOW YOU JUST HAD TO CHOOSE THE ONE THAT I WANTED BUT NOOOO! YOU HAD TO CHANGE AND TAKE HER AS IF SHE WERE A PRIZE AND LEAVE ME YOUR LEFTOVERS WELL NO THANK YOU LORD POTTER!" The last part had been said with a sneer as Ron moved towards the door. He found it locked.

"Open the bloody door Harry. NOW!"

"I didn't lock it Ron. But please listen to me…."

"I don't want to listen to anymore from you. Now OPEN THE BLASTED DOOR!"

Hermione had had enough. She was the one that locked the door. Ron needed to calm down and listen to reason. He would hate himself if he said something that couldn't be forgiven after he calmed down. "I locked it Ronald so stop yelling at Harry. I will unlock it after you have calmed down and listen to reason." She was now standing up, hands on hips, staring him down. Harry knew that look all to well since he had been on the receiving end too many times over the last few weeks. He got out of the line of fire. But Ron surprised everyone by simple blasting the door apart and walking away.

"He took that well" said Ginny sarcastically.


	7. The Traitor Revealed

Chapter 7 The Traitor Revealed

A lone hooded, cloaked figure made its way into Riddle Manor, Lord Voldemort's headquarters. All anyone could tell was that the figure was a woman and that she was in a hurry.

Her Master would be very pleased with the information that she had gathered. She knew that her master's forces had taken heavy hits, thanks to Lord Potter. With the deaths of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange and the loss of magic of several of his followers. She went into the main chamber where her master sat upon a throne. Severus Snape and young Malfoy stood off to the side.

"Lady Nicola, a pleasure to see your lovely face again."

"My Master," she answered bowing gracefully. "I have some information for you, my Lord."

"It must be important for you to personally come and share it with me."

She smiled in an evil sort of way before dropping her first bomb shell. "The clan Potter is now in control of my cousin Harry Potter." Not a sound was heard after that statement was said.

"Interesting" said Voldemort looking closely at Severus. "It is very interesting that Potter chose to embrace his 'inheritance'. Something that his father had refused to do, correct, Severus?"

Severus Snape only nodded but didn't speak. Draco looked at his godfather for an explanation. All returned their attention back to the lady in the room.

"Is this the only thing you have to tell me, my Lady?"

"No my Lord. Father, with the werewolf, searched the entire castle and village for the Dark Mark."

Voldemort laughed and Snape sneered. He really didn't like this woman. He didn't trust her. "Obviously he didn't search hard enough."

Nicola turned her eyes towards Snape. "He only checked the left arms and since my 'mark' is not on my arm there was no need to worry."

"You do have a mark then?"

"Of course I do, Severus. I simply have it in another location, somewhere where my father would never look." She pushed down the sleeve of her gown and pulled the fabric of her bodice down slightly. The edge of her mark was seen on the top of her left breast, above her heart. Never had Severus seen anyone have their mark placed there. It had been painful when placed on the arm. He couldn't imagine the pain in placing it there.

"They are worried about traitors", said Voldemort with a laugh. Nicola nodded with a smile on her face.

"My cousin has banished my mother from the castle."

Three sets of eyebrows rose at that news. "Why did he do that", asked Draco, speaking for the first time.

She looked at the young Malfoy. He looked delicious. "Because she undermined his mate's authority in the castle. My father did not protest, although I would have been surprised if he had."

"Who is his mate?"

Nicola returned her attention back to her Lord who had asked that question. "The Mudblood. They have already bonded. They are also planning to return to Hogwarts for their final year."

Surprise again showed on all three faces. Many assumed that the Weasley girl would be the one that would marry Harry. Not one had thought that it would be Granger filling that role.

"So he bonded with the Mudblood? We might be able to use that to our advantage."

Nicola braced herself for the next piece of news. This would upset her Lord a great deal. "My cousin is responsible for Bella's death." How right she was. Lord Voldemort proved why he was to be feared. A look of pure hatred filled his face and his whole body began to shake. She knew that he desperately wanted to curse someone and she was not afraid. He had never use a single curse on her and he never would. She had too many protections for him to do that. It was a rush of pure pleasure in her body to know that he wanted to hurt her so much. No one else would even think about doing something like that.

"What did he do", whispered Voldemort. He was still shaking. Bella was a devoted follower. She should still be at his side, not dead.

"I am not sure how exactly it was accomplished but I understand from listening to my brothers talking that Father 'drained' Lucius of his magic after the others had been 'drained'. Then my cousin did the honors of 'draining' Bella's magic and then 'draining' her blood, allowing her to bleed to death. Then when Lucius led the attack in Diagon Alley and was captured again, my cousin allowed my brother Nathaniel to drain Lucius of his life."

"Potter, dares to kill my followers? How is he draining their magic?"

"I understand that it is an incantation that is said by a vampire witch or wizard. Father found it in an ancient text and told my cousin. He has also issued orders for the capture of any of your followers in particular Severus, young Malfoy, and Pettigrew. All are to be caught and held until my cousin can pass judgment, but he wants the focus on the three I named."

"He wants revenge", stated Voldemort looking again at Severus. "We might be able to use that to our advantage. Do you have any other news for me?"

"No my Lord, but I have an idea that might work if Severus and young Malfoy are captured."

"What idea is that?" 

"I will claim them as my mates. Even if my cousin finds them guilty he will not kill them for they will be family, something that he holds to dear to destroy."

"Young Malfoy could be accepted in that role but I fear that too many would know that Severus could not. Too many know that he was unclaimed by a mate of your clan."

"True but since he was unclaimed I may make a secondary claim by simply stating that I had the lesser claim. Since I was not physically there when it happened, I didn't know. The law of the clan states that if a mate is unclaimed another may do so and although rare, women of the clan have had more than one mate. I see no problem with it."

Draco looked at the beautiful woman who was talking about him and Severus being her mates. Is that even possible? Part of him hoped so.

"Surely in all the time that has passed you have found your mate", sneered Severus. He really didn't like the way this conversation was going. He wanted nothing to do with the clan Potter anymore and had since he hadn't been so humiliated in front of the entire clan.

"Yes Severus, I had found my true mate but he did not live up to my standards, so I killed him before anyone else was aware of what he was. It was one of the most pleasurable things I have ever done." The look of horror on both Severus and young Malfoy made her smile. Her Lord looked like he wanted to laugh. "Do not worry mates of mine I will not kill you. You have my solemn word." A wisp of vapor left her body, split in two and entered both men, sealing her promise.

"Why are you doing this", asked Draco. Those beautiful blue eyes looked at him again causing his body to react. Maybe being bonded to her wouldn't be so bad.

"One, you two would displease my father, brothers, and most especially my cousin. They will be hard pressed not to say or do anything. Two, as suspected Deatheaters they will watch the two of you like a hawk, allowing me to continue to spy for our Lord. And three, the Malfoy name still commands some respect and they have a great deal of money which I am fond of and have no wish to be poor. The Ministry cannot stop the bonding and cannot interfere with any judgments that my cousin hands down and once he hands down a judgment it is final. Your passed deeds cannot be held against you. Just look at what he has done so far. The Ministry has been actively trying to get him to release our comrades into their hands but he has already passed judgment. There is nothing that they can do."

Voldemort was smiling. He truly loved this woman even though she would never be his. She was almost his equal. "I believe that I have underestimated, you, my Lady. I think that I can arrange for Severus and young Malfoy to be 'captured' around Christmas."

"That would be a beautiful time of year for a bonding, my lord."


	8. A New School Year Begins

Chapter 8 A New School Year Begins

Once the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmeade station, Ron made sure that he was no where near Harry or Hermione. He refused to be anywhere near them. In his heart, he felt that they had betrayed him. Harry knew that he was sort of in love with Hermione. That she was the one that he was going to marry, eventually. But _nooo_, the bloody savior of the wizarding world had to become a half creature and bond with _his_ woman. It should be Ginny bonded to Harry, not Hermione. But even Ginny was proving to be a disappointment. She went and found that she was a mate to Harry's cousin, a _vampire_, and she agreed to the bond with _it_. And their parents agreed with it. It was so wrong.

Ron made his way into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor house table. As the rest of the school filtered in, most noticed the Golden trio were fighting. Rumors had been flying. Many heard about Ron's display of temper, in blowing the door off on the train. The true reason for the fight was unknown, but that didn't stop the rumors or the gossip. The strongest rumor was that Ron was in love, with one or the other member of their little group, and that his advances had been rejected. This was closely followed by the rumor that Harry and Hermione had finally gotten together and that Ron objected. This, of course, was the closest to the truth, without anyone actually knowing it. Those that knew the truth weren't saying anything. This only fueled the rumors more. Many gave Ron a wide berth as they came in and sat down.

The first years were sorted, the usual announcements made, and the feast started. Harry answered general questions but ignored the personal ones, especially the ones about himself and Hermione. Those questions were asked by the Gryffindor's gossip queens, Lavender and Pavarti. They didn't want to take 'no' or silence for an answer and didn't stop until Hermione threatened to hex them into silence.

As soon as the feast was done, Ron stormed off to the Gryffindor tower. Harry whispered to Hermione to go ahead to their room, while he helped those that needed help and did a quick sweep of the castle, using the map. As he watched Ron leave, Hermione squeezed his hand as she too left. Harry helped steer a few first years, who some how had gotten separated from the house mates, in the right direction of their individual common rooms, most of them looking at him in awe. Then doing a quick sweep of the castle, he caught a few fifth years trying to sneak into the kitchens. It was close towards eleven before Harry made his way to his and Hermione's rooms. He was preoccupied as he took of his robes and placed them on the back of the chair in their small common room.

"Harry, is that you" asked Hermione, from the bedroom.

"Who else would it be?"

"Very funny. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, the castle is down for the night."

Hermione stood in the doorway wearing something red and left little to the imagination. "Good" she said, and found herself thrown over Harry's shoulder and carried into the bedroom, squealing.

Early the next morning found Ginny owling Nicholas and her mother letters. The one for Nicholas was to let him know that she had arrived safely. It was so out of character for her to do this, but she couldn't help herself. It was as if she needed to reassure him that she was fine. The one to her mother, however, was different. In that one she told her mother about Ron's temper tantrum, for that was what it was. A child's tantrum. Her brother needed to learn that everything shouldn't have to be handed to him on a silver platter. She had never really known how truly selfish, let alone jealous, Ron was towards Harry. It was a wonder that their friendship had lasted as long as it had.

With her letters sent, Ginny made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she sat down, Lavender and Pavarti joined her, sitting on either side of her. They wanted details of the argument and were not going to let up until they got them. Too many had heard Ron complaining about how everything was unfair in his life. This only made the two gossip queens more determined to find out what had happened.

But Ginny was aware of their little plan. "I'm not saying a word."

"Come on, Ginny. You know that your dying to tell someone, so why not us. We wouldn't tell a soul" said Lavender.

Ginny snorted. "Right and I'm Merlin in drag."

In an effort to throw Ginny off, Lavender said "That's a beautiful necklace. Was it a gift?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "Yes it was and I'm not talking about it either." The other two were starting to warm up in their quest for information when Harry and Hermione arrived, holding hands. They both looked tired, but only Ginny knew the probable reason why. She grinned at the two of them as they sat down across from her.

"Have trouble sleeping", she asked cheekily. Harry smirked and Hermione blushed. No they hadn't had any trouble sleeping, just very little of it. Their actions were not lost on the girls across from them. Ginny was grinning like an idiot and Lavender and Pavarti looking at a possible juicy bit of gossip.

"No we slept just fine, thank you very much", answered Harry. Ginny just laughed as Hermione blushed more. She felt free, for the first time, in a long time. She didn't know if it was because Harry was no longer available or because her future was secure with Nicholas, or both.

Seeing Professor McGonagall heading down the table with their schedules, reminded her that she want to talk with her. Since she had agreed to bond with Nicholas, it had been in the back of her mind to see if she could perhaps take her NEWTS early. She would have no true career when she did graduate, since she assumed that Nicholas would want her nearby, and as a member of Harry's family she wouldn't have to. She also wanted to ask if she could take a special class with Madam Pomphrey. After all a mother needed to know how to take care of a child.

Professor McGonagall handed the Golden couple their schedules, noting how tired but happy they looked. She smiled inward at them. Rarely had she seen a couple more in love than these two, the exception being Harry's own parents and Arthur and Molly Weasley. Anyone who truly looked at the couple could see the love that they had for each other, but people rarely saw what was in front of them. She, herself had been shocked speechless when she had received the missive from Harry turning down the Quidditch badge, along with the suggestion that Ron should have it and that he would not be playing that year. That was when she saw the seal. Harry had come into his inheritance. But the truly shocking thing had been the other letter enclosed from Hermione, telling her that she and Harry were mates and that they had already bonded. The letter had also asked if she could, perhaps, have a special set of lessons with Madam Pomphrey, without Harry's knowledge. Poppy had been just as surprised but agreed to teach Lady Potter the basics of healing and child care.

Ron stomped into the Great Hall, still mad about Harry and Hermione and how his former friend had stolen the girl he had wanted right out from under his nose. What had made Ron even more furious, was the fact the Ginny had known about them and hadn't told him about it. She had told him last night that he was acting like a child and to get over it. He said a few things that most people would never say, especially to one's sister, but he refused to back down, feeling that he was in the right. However most of Gryffindor house, now united behind the couple, didn't feel that way. For the most part they ignored Ron and his rantings, refusing to acknowledge them. They thought he was being selfish and stupid and silently told him so, even the first years. Which is why this morning, none of his roommates bothered to wake him, so he was running late. Now seeing the betrayers eating with his 'sister', made all the feelings return.

As he sat down next to Neville, he was shocked when everyone around him, including Neville, all got up and moved, leaving him alone. That was the last straw. Ron got up, forgetting about breakfast, snatched his schedule out of Professor McGonagall's hand and stormed out of the Hall.


	9. A Future Marauder

Chapter 9 A Future Marauder

The morning after Ginny had sent the owl to her mother, a howler arrived for Ron. What a howler it was! Everyone who had heard it thought Mrs. Weasley was in rare form. They had never heard her yell that loudly before, even at the twins. She yelled for fifteen minutes about how Ron was a disgrace to the Weasley name, for being jealous of Harry, and for plain stupidity. She then told him that she wouldn't blame either Harry or Hermione if they never wanted to speak with him again, let alone renew their friendship. Although as future family, through Ginny, she hoped that they would. For some reason the howler only got Ron angrier than before and he was given detention for two weeks and a loss of fifty house points for hexing Colin Creevey, who happened to be passing by.

That was how the entire school now knew that Ron was jealous of Harry and Hermione and that they were now a couple, thus the fight on the train. Also somehow Ginny was going to be a part of Harry's family. How she was going to do that no one knew. Most people knew that Harry had no family. The news spread through the school like wildfire. By the time the first set of classes were done, everyone knew the entire contents of the howler and the reason for the falling out of the golden trio. This made Ron more angry and a little unstable. No one from Gryffindor house would speak to him, eat with him, or even sit with him. Those that did sit with him in classes did so reluctantly and drew lots to see who would do so. Professor McGonagall thought that it was poetic justice. If it were possible she would have removed him from being Quidditch captain, but there really was no one else qualified so she left it alone.

A week had gone by and Ron was no closer to calming down than when he first exploded. His treatment from the Gryffindor's had now moved to the other houses. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went out of their way to avoid him. The Slytherins were worse than ever, although the new Head of House did try to stop it when he was around. It was Quidditch that had started to unnerve him. He had barely put together a team. No one had really tried out. He blamed Harry for that, not accepting that he was to blame because of his attitude. Those that had made the team only spoke to him when necessary and followed his strategies. Even Ginny, although she was dying to tell him off.

Ginny joined the extra lessons that Hermione had requested. Since they both wanted to learn the same things, basic child care and healing. Both knew that they were destined to be mothers and felt that they could use all the preparation that they could get. Madam Pomphrey was more than happy to pass on her knowledge and teach them all that they wanted. She even told Hermione that in learning this she might be able to keep Harry out of trouble. Both Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"I doubt that. He seems to find it more when I'm not there. I swear that Harry's parents should have given him the middle name of 'Trouble'."

It was during these lessons that Ginny confided in Hermione that she was trying to take her NEWTS early as a surprise for Nicholas. She made Hermione promise not to say a word to anyone, even Harry. A schedule was formed for the determined witch with all of her professors so that she could complete two years of schooling into one. She had given up her prefects badge and had almost refused to play Quidditch with her idiot brother but Hermione convinced her not to realizing that she would need an outlet. Hermione also offered to help her with her homework, which had increased to a staggering amount.

Nicholas sent Ginny a long letter every three days. It didn't take the female population long to figure out that Ginny's new love was outside the castle. Many a bet was placed as to who this mysterious lover was. Every time she received a letter, every female eye watched the emotions on the redheads face. They also watched as her brother glare at her when she did get one.

Days passed and most of the students settled into a routine. For Hermione's birthday, Harry snuck the both of them out of the school grounds and apparated them to London. They had dinner at Hermione's favorite restaurant. Later that night, as they made love, Harry actually bit her, drinking her blood. Afterwards he was so apologetic, but she told him that she found it highly erotic and that she had loved it. He didn't look convinced. For her own personal reference she marked the episode in her diary.

September blended into October and it was soon time for the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. A week before the game Hermione and Ginny were in the infirmary trying out a new spell, one that would tell if someone was pregnant or not. Hermione preformed the spell on Ginny and as expected it was negative. But when Ginny preformed it on Hermione it came out positive. Madam Pomphrey confirmed Ginny's findings, telling Hermione that she was about a month along. Hermione was beside herself with joy. She and Harry were going to have a baby. She made both women promise not to say a word. She wanted to tell Harry herself, in a special way, when the time was right.

The day before the game Harry received a letter from Andrew. In it he said that all was well within the castle and village. Some of the scouts had found what they believed to be the cup that Harry was looking for. Nicholas would be bringing it to the school for Harry to verify, under the guise of coming to watch Ginny play in the match. Harry wondered if Ginny knew that Nicholas was coming.

Hermione had decided to wait until after the match to tell Harry about the baby. Once she told him, he would treat her like glass, fulfilling her every wish and desire. Part of her loved the thought and part of her didn't. So far she had managed to not be around him when her symptoms flared. A bout of morning sickness had taken place in the infirmary, during her healing class. A dizzy spell had happened when she was in the library. Thankfully she was already sitting down when that had taken place. Other than those two incidents she felt fine. But the baby seemed to be very aware of what was going on around her. While in the library, about an hour after the dizzy spell, a sudden burst of magic came. Undetected from Hermione's stomach, the magic preceded to change each of the library walls a bright different color. Hot pink, burnt orange, neon yellow, and neon green seeped onto the walls, while the bookcases themselves were transformed into carved animals, similar to a carousel. Madam Pince placed the blame on some second years and ordered them to reverse the spell, which they couldn't do. It wasn't until Hermione left, that the room returned to normal. Most thought that she was mumbling to herself, not that she was telling the unborn child to behave itself.

After all who knew what the future marauder had in store for all of them.


	10. Quidditch

Chapter 10 Quidditch

The morning of the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin dawned beautifully. Ron was still sitting alone, in the Great Hall, as the whole of Gryffindor house still refused to do anything with him. He was starting to feel lonely. He still wouldn't admit that he was wrong, especially to himself, but the fact that no one else was talking to him was making him rethink. Maybe if his team won today it would change things around.

Harry and Hermione arrived a few minutes after Ron had and just before the mail arrived. Harry had a guilty look about him while Hermione seemed irritated. Many assumed that the golden couple had just had their first fight. As they sat down next to one another Hermione whispered, "Harry, stop feeling guilty. It's in your nature to bite and drink blood."

Harry sighed as he filled a plate of pancakes for her, fixed just the way she liked them. "I should be able to control myself better. What if I go too far? I could hurt you."

"If it bothers you so much than talk to Andrew about it, but I still find it very erotic and stimulating." Harry blushed, remembering how she had come apart in his arms while he drank. She had been so aroused, that he had a sensory overload and his wings came out. That hadn't happened since their bonding night. It had been very satisfying for both of them.

"I've been checking dates and I believe that you need to drink about once a month, ever since you started with Bellatrix. I am more than happy to be your supplier." She was just starting to take a bite of her pancakes when suddenly the entire plate and forkful changed into nachos, complete with sour cream, meat, jalapeño peppers, olives, and green onions. The baby obviously wanted something spicy.

Harry stared at his bonded's plate. "Umm, Hermione?"

"Yes", she answered, before taking a bite. It was delicious. The baby had good taste.

"You want to explain why you're eating nachos instead of the pancakes that I gave you?"

"Wellllll, I do thank you for the pancakes, but I really wanted something spicy this morning."

"But, _nachos_?"

"Well I haven't had them in a while and who says that you only can have breakfast foods for breakfast?"

"No one."

"Good, now eat your breakfast."

"Yes dear."

Nicholas and Nathaniel arrived in Hogsmeade fairly early. Nate had teased his brother the entire way up to the castle about how much in a hurry he was to see his betrothed.

"Honestly Nick, if you don't slow down, she'll know that she has total control over you. Try resisting a little."

Nicholas looked at his brother. "I hope that when you find your mate that YOU remember that bit of advice. I'll remind you. Besides I haven't seen her in almost two months."

"I know it and she knows it. Just don't look so eager."

"Says the unattached one." Nate just grinned as they had arrived at the main doors of the castle. They continued on into the Great Hall where they saw their Lord and Lady sitting. Most of the students stopped what they were doing and watched as the two vampires entered the Great Hall and seated themselves across from the golden couple. Then they watched as Ginny entered and made her way to one of the vampires, who stood as she came closer, kissed her hand, and helped her be seated. The students were a buzz with gossip. Most watched as Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, Gryffindor's gossip queens, joined the group and saw the other vampire stiffen.

Nathaniel Potter had lived many years and had never really considered a mate. He was more the playboy type. Love'em and leave them, very satisfied. Now these two classmates of his Lord and Lady and future sister-in-law sent his senses rolling into overdrive. It was such a high that he truly didn't want to come down. Now he knew what his brother had meant. He was in for a lot of teasing from his normally quiet brother. Now all he had to figure out was which one of the young ladies was his mate. Both were attractive to the eye. One was very exotic looking and the other was blonde. He had a thing for blondes. It was going to be a long day.

Nicholas couldn't take his eyes off his intended. "I understand that you are playing today."

"Yes. I'm playing seeker since Harry can no longer play. I used to play chaser."

"I wish you the best of luck and a win."

"Thank you, Nicholas."

"You may call me Nick, if you like. Only Nate and Father call me that."

"Nick. Have you eaten this morning?"

"Yes, but I suppose that I could eat a little something with you."

Just then Ron entered the Great Hall. He saw Ginny sitting with a stranger and come to the conclusion that this was the vampire that she was going to bond with. He strode over towards them.

"Ginny, get away from him right now!"

"Shut up and leave me alone, Ron."

"Ginny, he's a vampire. I don't want my sister sitting next to a vampire."

The three Potter males stood up after he had said that.

"Ron, this is my betrothed Nicholas. He's Harry's cousin and I will sit next to him if I want. There is nothing you can do about it, git. Come on Nicholas let's go somewhere where we can talk." Ginny stood up, grabbed Nicholas' hand and strode out the Hall before Ron could explode.

"You have turned my own sister against her family, Potter."

"You did that yourself, Ron. Only you, and perhaps Percy, seem to object to her bonding Nicholas. I would hate to be you when your mother finds out. Are you done, Hermione?"

"Yes. Suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore."

Harry helped Hermione up and followed the other couple out the door. Ron was suddenly aware of how quiet the Great hall was. He looked around and saw that practically the entire student body had heard him yell at his sister. "_Bloody hell_", he thought.

Nate stood up and faced the young man. "You are probably the stupidest human I have run across in a very long time. You, a pureblood, should know that magical creatures do not have a choice in who their mates are. My brother is fighting every instinct in allowing your sister to finish her schooling, knowing that it is important to her. Otherwise they would have already been bonded. You are very lucky that you are family, otherwise you would be dead right now." He turned to Lavender and Pavarti. "Ladies, might I have the pleasure of your company for the match and perhaps you two could show me around this fine institution?" Both girls giggled and agreed. Ron watched them leave, feeling, left out. Suddenly students burst out laughing as Ron's hair turned neon green. (Can anyone guess as to who did that?)

Harry and Hermione found Nicholas and Ginny at the Quidditch pitch. They allowed the other couple some privacy while still being close enough to chaperone. Harry had wanted to find a private place to snog but Hermione told him that they had to act as Ginny's chaperones as part of the contract. That was when Harry spotted Nate with Lavender and Pavarti. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was. If it was, then the Potter clan was in for two strong willed gossips. Apparently Hermione had the same idea.

"Do you think that one of them are his mate, or maybe both?"

"If they are, I'm buying them their own house, far away from us." Hermione slapped him. "What?"

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Do you want them to be around 24/7?"

That question made her think. "No, not really."

"Then you see my point."

Suddenly the grass on the pitch turned orange. Hermione glared at her stomach. Now was not the time for Junior to be acting up.

"Why is the pitch now orange?"

"To help Ron feel better?"

"After what he just said and did? Are you nuts?"

She didn't get a chance to reply as Ginny and Nicholas joined them.

"Why is everything orange", asked a bewildered Nicholas. Ginny looked at Hermione, who was pointing to her stomach. Suddenly Ginny understood and had to fight back the laughter that was threatening to come out. Luckily, Harry answered him. "It's probably a prank that one of the other houses are playing."

"Now that we are somewhat alone, would you like to look at the item, cousin?"

"Yes, let's see it."

Nicholas reached into the pocket of his robes and withdrew a velvet pouch. Before he even opened it Harry sensed the Horcrux. "Don't pull it out. I can already tell that it is one. Take it back to the castle and keep it hidden and safe until I come home for the holidays."

"As you will, my Lord."

Harry was staring to lead Hermione away, to give the other couple a little more privacy when Nicholas asked him to wait. "I wish you both to witness this." He pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket. The diamond was surrounded by a circle of smaller garrets. "Ginerva Molly Weasley do you accept this ring as a seal of our courtship and future bonding?"

"Yes, I do so accept", and Nicholas placed the ring on her left hand and he kissed it. By this time the rest of the students were making their way to the pitch. "Congratulations, you two. Ginny you had better head towards the locker room. Try not to hex your brother", said Harry. Ginny quickly kissed Nicholas on the lips and left. Nathaniel, with Lavender and Pavarti, joined them a few minutes later and they made their way towards the stands.

The game had its ups and downs. Ron, in his anger, let Slytherin score eighteen times. But Ginny captured the snitch in a spectacular move, allowing Gryffindor to win by a margin of ten points. The Gryffindor team tackled her as they realized that they had won, pushing Ron out of the way, leaving him to celebrate on his own. Never had a win been so lonely.


	11. Telling Harry

Chapter 11 Telling Harry

The Quidditch match was done. Gryffindor was celebrating their win. Nathaniel Potter was trying to determine if he was lucky or cursed in having two mates. Both were young and both loved to gossip. He knew that his Lord and cousin would tolerate them for only so long. He had yet to say anything. One, he knew that Nick would tease him to no end after all that he had put him thru and two, his mates would probably annoy everyone else to no end. He found them to be parts of his own personality. He also found it funny that no Potter male had had two mates in almost three hundred years.

A party was being held in the Gryffindor tower, and as Ginny's intended Nicholas was invited. Not to be out done, Lavender invited Nate as well, not knowing that this was exactly what the vampire wanted. Harry and Hermione also stayed for a short time. But weird things kept happening while they were there. Like how all the butterbeer turned into lemonade, or how the cream puffs turned into brownies. But what really threw most of the Gryffindors was how their banner, complete with lion, had basically come to life. It was one thing for the lion to roar but to jump out of the banner?

Nicholas jumped in front of Ginny in order to protect her. Ginny saw Hermione talking to her stomach and realized that the baby was being 'playful' again. She had to bite back the laughter. She grabbed Nicholas' shirt to get his attention. "It's alright. Hermione's sort of doing it."

"What do mean 'sort' of doing it?"

Ginny sighed. She didn't want to give Hermione's secret away but she also knew that this man would not back down until he knew the reason. "Hermione is pregnant and the baby is doing this. Harry doesn't know yet", she whispered. Nicholas actually turned around and faced her with the biggest look of surprise on his face that she had ever seen. She could only imagine what his face would be like when she had to tell him about their child. That was a thought to savor for later.

Nicholas turned back around and watched as the lion went over to his Lady and started rubbing her like a cat would. He sent a coded signal to his brother that everything was fine. He got a look of surprise back as if Nate didn't believe him. "_If the babe can do this now, inside the womb, heaven help us when it's born_", thought Nicholas. He truly felt sorry for his lord at this point. How do you discipline a baby not even born yet?

Harry was trying to get Hermione behind him as the lion approached, but the big cat had other ideas. He could hear Hermione muttering something about 'behave your self' but it made no sense. Then the lion came up and started rubbing Hermione, his Hermione!

"It's alright, Harry. The lion's not going to hurt me. It seems that someone wants to play and can't just yet."

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"I'll explain it to you later, but not right now and not here, when we're alone." She still wasn't making any sense.

Ron entered the tower just then. The lion noticed and lunged for the redhead. It seemed intent on doing the redhead harm. Although the lion didn't attack him, it did growl at him, threatening him. Then it turned and peed on him, then disappeared. No one said a thing as they were too surprised. Ron turned bright red and muttered "Very funny, brilliant joke." He stomped upstairs to clean up. Most waited until they heard the door to the boys dorm slam before loosing the hold that they had on their laughter.

Hermione was mortified that the baby would do something like that, even if it was poetic justice. The more she thought and remembered Ron's expression the more her giggles escaped. The only one that wasn't truly laughing was Nicholas and he had a smile on his face. The party really got going after that and Ron never joined in.

Harry and Hermione left the party fairly early, by party standards, and warned the Gryffindors to end it by midnight. A quick patrol of the castle was done and the couple found themselves in their rooms by half past eleven. Hermione readied for bed first, climbing in as Harry got ready. As Harry kissed her, Junior changed the sheets of emerald green to a kiddie theme of Quidditch.

"What the HELL is going on!?!"

"Umm, Harry I, have something to tell you."

"What? Is your magic going crazy?"

"No I believe that our child is making its preferences known."

"Is that all? Our WHAT!?!"

Hermione reached up and grabbed Harry's face with her hands. "I said that our baby want us to know what it wants."

Harry leaned above her, searching her face for a lie or truth Hermione didn't know which. His whole expression was one of surprise, joy, and love all rolled into one.

"A baby? Are you sure?" he whispered, looking down at her stomach, caressing it with his hand.

"I'm sure. Madam Pomphrey confirmed it. I wanted to wait until after the game to tell you. Junior almost gave it away."

"Junior?"

"Well I had to call it something. So boy or girl, right now its Junior and behaving like a marauder."

"Like making the pitch orange? Or changing your pancakes to nachos? Making a lion come to life out of a banner and peeing on Ron?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Or changing the library wall different colors and the bookcases in carved animals."

Harry looked stunned. "Our baby has to be powerful to do all of that or is that normal?"

"Nothing is normal where you are concerned."

Harry slid down so that his face was above her stomach. He kissed it softly and said "Behave yourself and go to sleep. Mummy and Daddy want to celebrate."

"Harry!" she was silenced by the kiss that her mate gave her and thought of nothing else.

Nicholas and Nathaniel were sitting in their quarters that the Headmistress had graciously provided for them. Nicholas had explained about the baby and that it was the one who brought the lion to life and did everything. Nate had laughed until he cried. This newest Potter was going to be a handful. He really couldn't wait for baby Potter to meet his mother. The child would probably conjure a dragon.

Nicholas wasn't going to be put off. "You want to explain about the two young ladies that you seemed to attach yourself to?"

Nate sighed. He knew that his brother was just waiting to bring it up. "I believe that they are my mates."

Nicholas had thought it was something like that. "Are you going to talk to their families are you going to ask our cousin to do so?"

"Actually I was thinking that I would talk to Harry, but ask Father to do the actual negotiations."

"That might not be a bad idea. Father is very good at that sort of thing. Mother won't know what to do."

"Yes well Mother brought all this on herself. She'll be more active in trying to match Nicola with someone prestigious."

"Mother is always trying to match someone up. She's rarely wrong, as long as it isn't family."

"Wonder who she'll try for Nicola?"

"As long as it isn't a Deatheater, I could care less."


	12. The Junior Escapades

Chapter 12 The "Junior" Escapades

Harry got up extra early the morning after the Quidditch match. He met Nicholas and Nathaniel, in the entrance hall, before they left for home. He told them the news of the baby and both acted surprised and congratulated their Lord on his new heir. Harry handed Nicholas a letter for Andrew. Nate formally asked his Lord and cousin his permission to ask to bond with Lavendar and Pavarti. He requested that his father handle the negotiations with their families. Harry had no real reason to forbid it, although he did mention that he would probably give them a house, away from the castle. Nate simply grinned. He understood that his Lord could only stand so much of those two girls. He graciously accepted the gift. The two brothers bid Harry good-bye and left Hogwarts, heading for home but leave behind their hearts.

As Harry watched them leave he called Dobby. "What can, Dobby, do for Harry Potter?"

"Can you put together two breakfast trays and deliver them to my rooms please? If you get there before I do and Hermione is asleep, don't wake her. She needs all the rest that she can get for awhile."

"Dobby, would gladly do as Harry Potter asked. Would Harry Potter like anything special for Harry Potter's mate since she is having a little Potter?"

"You know about that?" 

"Yes. House elves can smell these things. Dobby is knowing that Harry Potter is part Vampire and part Dark Veela, with a very small bit of Ancient Elf in him."

"I didn't know about the Elf part but keep all that information to your self, please? I don't want word to get to Voldemort about it."

"Dobby is proud to keep Harry Potter's secret. The house elves will also keep baby Potter secret as well."

"Thanks, Dobby."

The elf bowed to Harry and with a crack disappeared. Harry made his way back to his and Hermione's room and saw that he beat Dobby there. He silently disrobed and climbed back into bed. Hermione rolled over and cuddled up to him.

"Where did you go?" she asked sleepily.

Harry grinned. "Miss me?" She slapped his chest. "I went to see Nicholas and Nate before they left for home."

"That's nice." she said sighing, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Dobby's bringing you breakfast in bed. It seems that the house elves know that you are having a baby. Also Dobby informed me that he knows about my heritage, which seems to also include a small amount of Ancient Elf."

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "Are you sure that he said Ancient Elf?"

"You can ask him yourself when he gets here."

"Did you say that he was bringing us breakfast in bed?"

"Yes. I thought that we could have a lie-in."

"No, you want to start pampering me because of the baby."

"That too", he said just before he kissed her. Dobby chose that moment to appear next to their bed.

"Dobby has brought breakfast to Harry Potter and his family."

"Thank you, Dobby. It looks delicious."

Harry made sure that Hermione enjoyed her lie-in and for once Junior didn't change what Hermione was eating. No one saw them until after lunch when they were spotted heading towards Hagrid's hut. Ron had seen them walking hand in hand, his heart and mind filled with jealousy. For the thousandth time he wondered why Harry got everything and he got nothing. A small part of his conscience was appalled at what he was thinking. It knew that Harry would trade his money and fame to have his family back but the rest didn't care.

Ron waited, watching for the couple's return, which came after tea time. He followed them quietly to their room. Thinking that they were there to stay he barely hid himself as he heard their portrait door open and Harry complaining to Hermione about doing some type of homework. He then followed them to the library. Ron knew that he, too, had homework to do but didn't feel like doing it. Ever since Hermione had gotten together with Harry, his marks had fallen. McGonagall had already threatened to pull his Quidditch badge. It was something else to blame Harry for. Not to mention the pranks. No one seemed to know how Harry had done it. No one heard a spell, or seen his wand move. Fred and George would give anything to learn how he had done it. It still irritated him about getting peed on by an imaginary lion. That's all the entire house talked about, not his victory, but getting hosed.

Suddenly Ron felt a surge of magic around him and found that his clothes had been changed to those of a muggle clown, complete with big, floppy, shoes, make-up, and rainbow curly hair. His reflection in the window had a look of surprise. Harry had struck again. How had he done it since Ron felt that Harry didn't even know that he was there.

Angrily, Ron stepped out from his hiding place.

"How did you do it Potter?"

Harry was busily writing something. He hadn't looked up when he asked, "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"What you've done to me? Do you want me to be the laughing stock of the school?"

"What are you…..? What happened to you?" Harry asked as he finally looked at Ron. An unhappy clown looked back at him. Hermione looked at her stomach and stared whispering furiously at it.

"You did this to me! Change me back! RIGHT NOW!"

Madam Pince came running over to see what the yelling was all about. "Mr. Weasley, leave at once. I will not have the quiet of this room disrupted.

"TELL HIM TO TURN ME BACK!" Ron yelled, pointing to Harry. Madam Pince looked at Harry.

"I didn't do anything to him, Madam Pince. I didn't even know that he was here."

"Mr. Weasley, leave at once. You are banned from the library until you can control your temper. I have been watching Mr. Potter the entire time that he has been in here. There is no way that he hexed or cursed you."

"He had to. No one else would!" whined Ron.

"Detention Mr. Weasley! Report here at eight o'clock tonight. Now leave the room!"

Ron was forced to leave as Madam Pince raised the special ward that the library had. No one saw him until dinner.

Harry noticed that Ron ate alone, away from the rest of the house. Neville had brought Harry and Hermione up to speed on the goings on in the Gryffindor tower. Ginny snorted and said "The prat wouldn't shut up last night after you two left. He came back down to the common room after cleaning up and blamed you for the prank. I tried to tell him that it wasn't you, but he refused to listen. He seems to be under the impression that since 'he' won the game that you were jealous of the attention and pulled the prank to get it back. Wouldn't shut up about it."

Just then Hermione hiccupped and her dinner changed from roast lamb with mint sauce to a huge pizza, with every imaginable topping. Both Harry and Hermione looked at her stomach. Only Ginny knew that it was the baby doing it, everyone else thought that Hermione's magic went a little wild with the hiccup. Ginny found that she could grab a slice, even as Harry tried to hand her one.

"Do I get to eat some?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think Junior will let you."

Harry grabbed a slice and bit into it. He had to admit Hermione was right. Junior did have good taste and only its parents could enjoy it.


	13. The Capture Of Snape and Malfoy

Chapter 13 The Capture Of Snape and Malfoy

Junior's escapades continued and displayed its' inner marauder during the next few weeks. Several times during classes, music would start playing. During Charms Junior had a habit of levitating the object of the person that Hermione happened to be working with, unless it was Harry or his object. Professor Flitwick insisted that they work together from then on. Transfiguration was a total nightmare since Junior constantly transfigured its parents' assignments to toys, mostly dolls, which made Harry and Hermione suspect that Junior was a girl.

Andrew had written Harry back with his most sincere congratulations. He suggested that they make a formal announcement at the Christmas Ball, that was an annual event for the castle. His advice had Harry blushing. He told Harry that he probably needed to continue to feed from Hermione once a month, since she was his mate. It seemed that that was all that was needed. Morgana, the healer, said that it would not hurt Lady Potter or the infant and that it was actually beneficial to the child. She was also very excited about the baby and offered to be the one to deliver another generation of Potters.

Halloween had passed as well as November. Before Harry knew it, it was almost time for the holidays. Hermione had told him that all the Weasleys were going to stay at the castle for the holidays. Ginny was beside herself at the thought of spending three weeks with Nicholas. He had already arranged for the local seamstress to visit Hogwarts for an entire new wardrobe. It was her Christmas present, just early. He spared no expense for her and she found that she was now the envy of her housemates. Much to Ron's horror, he was measured for new robes as well. His only consolation was that they were not maroon, instead they were dark blue. His mother had insisted that he keep them as Nicholas had, as part of his courtship obligations in proving that he could provide for his future wife, paid for new robes for the entire family.

The Patils and the Browns were also coming to finalize Pavarti and Lavender's betrothal to Nathaniel. Harry had already told Andrew to find a large cottage or room for the tri-bonded couple far away from the master suite. Nate had replied that he had found one of the older stone homes perfect for them and was already in the process of having it remolded and repaired.

Lord and Lady Potter were busy, finishing their homework and finalizing the guest list for the ball. Harry made sure that none of the Ministry employees, other than Mr. Weasley, Percy, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, were invited. Harry had invited most of the professors and Madam Pomphrey, even though he knew that most wouldn't attend. He was pleased to hear that Poppy, McGonagall, and Flitwick had accepted. He hoped that this would be a happy holiday.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus Snape led the way to a house that the Order used for supplies. He knew that the wards would announce his presence and that either the Order or Potter's vampires would come after them. He hoped for the latter. Draco silently followed behind. The two had had many conversations about what was to happen and how their lives would change. Both knew that Nicola would have to do a lot of talking and pleading to convince Potter not to kill them outright. He truly hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Severus opened the door and held it as Draco passed him. He shut it and lit his wand with a _Lumos_. He led the way down the hall and into a kitchen of sorts. Severus started to make tea while they waited. Draco sat down at the table.

"Do you think that this is the right thing to do?" asked Draco, for the hundredth time.

"Honestly, Draco, we have been over this. Yes, it is the right thing to do otherwise we will end up like your father. Potter values family above all else. If his cousin claims us as her mates, there is nothing that he can do but allow it. He will not be happy about it and will do everything he can to stop it. However as ruler of the Vampires he has to uphold the laws, including those that deal with the claiming of mates."

"You seem to know a great deal about that. Why? Even the Dark Lord knows that you do."

Severus sighed. It was a part of his life that he would rather forget. "What I am about to tell you is to remain between us until it is revealed. I was the mate of James Potter. But he rejected me and his heritage so that he could marry Lily. Harry could have been my son. I was ashamed and angry that James refused to even consider me as his consort. I would have allowed him to continue his relationship with her if he asked, but he flat out refused to accept me and turned his back on his people. There was nothing that I could do, so I remained unclaimed."

"Is that why you hated Harry so much?"

"Partly. I saw myself looking at him as his father's son but not mine. I was denied the chance to carry and raise him, so I took that bitterness out on him, much to my shame. The Dark lord is aware that James Potter rejected me and used that as an incentive to get me to join. I realized that I had made an error in judgment when I saw what the Dark Lord really did. I wanted no part of it and offered my services as a spy to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord thought that I had done it so that I could gain his favor but I truly didn't want to be like him or his other followers, including your father. Now I find myself stuck in the middle even worse than before."

"We'll pull through Sev, I know we will."

Just at that moment six vampires entered the house. "Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy. You are now in the custody of the clan of the Potter Vampires. You will come with us quietly or we will be forced to subdue you. You will not be killed or harmed until you face our Lord. Do you concede?"

"Yes we do."


	14. Christmastime Bondings

Chapter 14: Christmastime Bondings

Nicholas and Nathaniel arrived just as breakfast was being served in the Great Hall. Most of the student body were going home for the holidays later that day. Their Lord and Lady were also taking the Hogwarts Express due to their duties to the school. However neither Nicholas nor Nate were going to allow their Lady out of the compartment during the ride. If they had their choice their lord wouldn't either, but he would probably hex them into next week. They were there to guard them under the guise of escorting their intended mates to the castle.

Ginny saw Nicholas as he entered the doorway and literally launched herself at him. His look of surprise was priceless. Even Nate chuckled. The kiss drew cat calls from the surrounding students. Nate went ahead and greeted his two soon-to-be mates. Both girls squealed when they saw their own personal Adonis walking towards them. Those kisses caused several others to shift in their seats.

Nicholas and Ginny joined the trio and sat down. Nicholas looked around.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"Hermione has a slight stomach upset and Harry stayed to hover." said Ginny, not wanting to reveal to the other girls why Hermione was sick. Fortunately Nicholas and Nate understood and accepted the explanation.

"I hope it isn't contagious. I think that it's great that Harry is that in love with his girlfriend. I mean taking care of her while she's sick. It's sweet and kinda romantic. I swear that they act like they're married or something" said Lavender.

Ginny and Nate snickered while Nicholas rolled his eyes slightly. All three could imagine the looks on the other girls' faces when they found out that Harry and Hermione were already married, in a sense, and had a baby on the way.

Ron entered the Great Hall slightly annoyed. He had owled home telling his parents that he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. His mother had owled back demanding that he join the family at Harry's for the ball and the formal announcements. He wasn't going anywhere near Harry's home or his family until they came to their senses about Ginny and the vampire, who believed her to be his mate. He had actually looked the whole thing up. He refused to believe that this vampire was willing to wait for two years before bonding to Ginny. The one book he had read stated that such a long period of time would kill the vampire and it went against their nature to wait to make such a claim. No this vampire wanted something else and he, as one of her older brothers, was going to put a stop to it. Seeing his sister sitting with that creature made Ron decide to say something.

"Ginny, I'm ordering you, as your brother, to get up and leave the table. I'll take you to the Burrow where you can get out from under whatever influence this…. thing has you under."

"Ron, quit being a git and leave me alone."

"NOW, GINNY!"

Ginny stood up and turned her face towards her brother. Those that knew of her temper saw the signs and fled to safety. She had her wand pulled and in Ron's face before he could blink. "You dare order me, Ron!?! I wouldn't do a single thing you said if it was the last thing I do on this earth. Get this through that thick skull. I AM going to marry Nicholas when I finish school. You have no right to dictate my life, only Mum and Dad and now Nicholas do. If you'd get your head out of your arse, you'd see that I'm happy."

"Ginny, I don't know what he has done to you, but I'll take care of it. I'm sure that you're just confused and upset about Harry, but I'm sure that Harry'll come around and dump Hermione for you. Just give it time."

Now the two vampires stood. This was a veiled threat to their Lady and family. Nicholas wanted to tear his future brother in-law's heart out for ignoring both his sister's engagement and Harry's bonding, neither of which could be broken at this point. But before they could do anything the tall red head disappeared and in its place was a weasel. Ginny had a gleam in her eye.

"Now you'll have to listen, you git. Harry has Hermione now and has told me in very understandable terms that he will never leave her or she him. I agreed to accept Nicholas as my husband and do not regret it. I have fallen in love him much faster and stronger than I ever thought possible. That only proves that I wasn't really in love with Harry at all. If you don't want to be at Harry's home for Christmas, I understand. Given your attitude I don't want you there to spoil everyone else's holiday. Keep this up and I won't stop the twins from declaring war on you, not to mention what Mum will do to you." Ron the weasel cheeped and scurried off.

"Nicely handled, little sis," winked Nate. Nicholas, however, drew Ginny into a toe curling kiss.

"Thank you for that."

"You knew that I wanted Harry before, didn't you?"

"He told me of your infatuation with him. I think he wanted me to understand that he could never return those feelings for you."

"I'm glad that he did."

"This is one of the best Christmas presents I have ever received."

"These kind usually are."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry helped a pale Hermione on board the Express. Junior was really playing havoc with Hermione that morning. Nothing would stay in Hermione's stomach. Harry even went to Madam Pomphrey for help. An anti-nausea potion had finally stayed down but Hermione's stomach was still very touchy. Harry insisted that she rest during the journey to the platform. Nicholas quickly volunteered to help Harry do the rounds on the train. Harry knew that she wasn't herself when she didn't object and went back to sleep.

It was during Harry's rounds that Nicholas told him about their latest capture.

"I have been asked to inform you, my Lord, that a small group of scouts captured Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy two days ago. Father felt that this news needed to be told to you in person instead of by owl."

"How were they captured?"

"Strange really. They were discovered in one of the Order supply houses, calmly drinking tea, as if waiting for us to show up. They offered no resistance."

"That is strange. Do you think that it's a setup?"

"No I think that there is something or someone else involved and waiting for the proper moment." Harry nodded but remained in deep thought.

A few hours later the train stopped at the platform. Harry saw the Weasleys and Hermione's parents waiting, along with at least twenty vampire guards. Harry had to roll his eyes at his uncle's obvious display of protection for his Lord and Lady. Harry said nothing as he agreed to it for Hermione's sake. She had slept most of the trip and was still pale, enough so, that both Mrs. Weasley and her mother noticed, but said nothing.

Molly Weasley looked around. "Where is Ron, Ginny?"

"He claims that he wasn't going to come. He's having difficulty accepting Nicholas, let alone Harry and Hermione."

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny had to defend herself from your son's verbal attack on herself this morning. He ORDERED her to return to your home so that she could not be influenced by me. She took care of the problem before I had a chance to do so. I have never been more proud of her as I was in that moment." said Nicholas, trying to head off a furious Molly Weasley.

"Thank you dear. I believe that Ronald and I will be having a very long talk later. I am well aware that Ginny can take care of herself. Having six older brothers tends to do that and I know that rarely do they escape her temper. Is Hermione alright? She seems pale."

"An upset stomach Mum. Harry has already talked to Poppy about it."

"He certainly is taking care of her."

Meanwhile Padma had joined Pavarti and the guards gathered everyone together. Several portkeys were handed out and various couples disappeared.

Harry landed holding Hermione upright. He heard her groan and quickly gathered her up in his arms and made his way towards their rooms. Meghan was there waiting. As soon as she saw her Lady in her lord's arms, she ran towards the bedroom and turned down the bed. A knock on the door revealed Hermione's parents and Morgana. The healer went into the bedroom, followed by Hermione's mother, practically shoving Harry out of the room. He went to wait in their sitting room, dropping his glamour.

"Hermione catch some kind of bug?" asked Mr. Granger. Harry wasn't quite sure how to tell the man that he was going to be a grandfather in about five months. Fortunately he didn't have to. Hermione's mother did that with her shout of, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PREGNANT? THEY"RE ONLY TEENAGERS!" Harry could feel the glare from his father in-law from behind and groaned. He was saved by the bedroom door opening and Morgana coming back out.

"My Lord, your mate will be fine. The child is very magical and strong, causing your mate to become ill. I have given her a special potion and it is working. She will need to take it for the rest of her pregnancy. Before you return to your school, I will have a supply ready for you. Do you wish to know the sex of the child?"

"Does Hermione want to know?"

"She is not awake right now. I will tell you if you wish and you may relay it to her if she desires."

Harry nodded. "You are having a daughter my Lord. A very mischievous one."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.

The old woman cocked an eyebrow before leaving. Hermione's father looked both stunned and amused. "Exactly what does that mean?"

Harry then told his father in-law everything that the baby had been doing for the past three months. Sometime during the telling Hermione's mother joined them and both were laughing at their granddaughter's antics. They almost felt sorry for the parents, almost.

"Sounds like my grandchild is going to be a handful." said Mr. Granger with a chuckle. Mrs. Granger went back into the bedroom to check on Hermione.

Harry just glared at him. "I'm beginning to realize that. How am I supposed to punish a child that isn't even born yet for doing magic?"

"You don't."

At that moment Andrew and Christopher arrived with a very pretty girl. She looked familiar to Harry, but he couldn't place her.

"Harry, I see that the new grandfather has found out."

"Yes and I've been getting glares for the last half hour. The grandmother hasn't even been out to hurt me yet." Every one of them laughed. Just then the bedroom door opened and Hermione's mother came out. Harry maneuvered himself to stand behind his father in-law.

"Dear, I understand that you feel that you are too young to become a grandmother yet but you can't kill our granddaughter's father."

"Granddaughter?"

"Yep, at least according to the old healer."

A dreamy look entered Mrs. Granger's eyes as she turned to Harry and said "I think that you had better start calling us Mum and Dad, dear."

Two hours later Christopher and Anne caught Harry up on what had been happening while he was gone. Harry still hadn't gotten over the transformation of Hermione's assistant. He soon realized that it was more to do with the attention that Christopher gave her then anything else. Somehow he knew that Hermione would be pleased.

After checking on Hermione, Harry then met with Nathaniel, his parents, much to Victoria's disgust, Lavender, her parent, Pavarti, and her parents. Padma had come along for support of her twin. All three couldn't stop looking at Harry. He had to sit through the final negotiations of the contract for the bondings. It had been decided that the trio would bond during the holidays. Nate would return to Hogwarts with them and to also help guard Hermione. The girls would be placed under a witch's oath in order to protect Harry, Hermione, and Junior. All three did so willingly. The bonding was set for two nights from now. It had been a full day and Harry went to bed more tired than he should be.

The next morning Harry awoke to find himself alone in the bed. Quickly donning a robe, he practically ran out into the sitting room to find Hermione calmly eating breakfast with Remus and Tonks.

He kissed the top of Hermione's head and sat down at the empty spot at the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, that potion seems to have worked. Junior's settled down."

Harry heard Remus snicker. "Problem, Moony?"

"Nope" he answered, still snickering. "Junior?" He suddenly started laughing. Junior however was not one to be laughed at and caused her surrogate grandfather to have blue hair, purple eyes, and a nose that would rival Snape's. This had the other three laughing at the werewolf. "Yes Moony, Junior. After all she is the granddaughter to the marauders. We haven't picked a name out yet and Hermione didn't want us calling her 'it'."

Once the laughter died down, Harry talked his daughter into returning her 'grand father' back to his normal self, much to the amusement of the others. Moony asked, "What are you going to do about Snape and Young Malfoy?"

"I don't know yet, other than I probably will drain their magic at the very least. I told Andrew that I would deal with them at eleven and that I only wanted himself, Nicholas, and two other guards in the room. I assume that you want to be there?"

"Yes, Tonks too."

"Fine, but no interfering understand?" The young auror nodded her head.

"I want to be there as well." All three looked at Hermione. Exasperated she added, "I might be pregnant but I haven't lost my ability to think and I am still the Lady of the Clan. I have just as much right to be there as you three do."

"I wasn't going to stop you but do you think Junior will behave herself?"

"Probably not."

Later that morning Harry and Hermione were seated in the audience chamber, faces hidden from view. Unknown to all Nicola was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to make her little announcement. She watched as her two 'mates' entered the room. Severus, showed no fear, but she knew that he was. Draco, however was very afraid, she could smell it on him. If she could then so could the others, except the mudblood. Her cousin began to speak.

"Severus Snape, you have been found guilty of the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy, you have been found guilty of attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore and of leading the invasion into Hogwarts. How do you plead?"

Neither said a word.

"I take your silence for guilt." Harry sent a signal to Nicholas. Nicola stepped from the shadows and yelled "No, I claim them both as my mates!"

Every face turned and looked at the woman. She purposely walked forward. He father looked furious.

"Nicola! What ARE you doing? The young one I could understand being your mate, but not the other. I know for certain that he was mate to another."

"An unclaimed mate, Father. I realized that they were my mates when I went to the dungeons."

Andrew's eyes narrowed. "What were you doing there?"

"I was simply curious about the prisoners that the guards were talking about. Once down there I knew immediately that they were my mates. I knew that Severus was unclaimed and that I can claim him because of that. The law is very specific, Father." Both Andrew and Nicholas scowled at her.

"What is she talking about Andrew?" asked Harry.

"My Lord, it seems that my daughter has discovered that these two are her mates. While it is not unheard of for a woman to have two mates, it is not common either. In this case it is even more unusual in that Snape was unclaimed by his original mate."

Harry put two and two together. "You mean it was SNAPE that my father refused?!?"

"Yes Potter, you could have been my son if your father hadn't turned his back on his family and his heritage."

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT YOU GREASY GIT! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

"But you won't will you, cousin."

Harry glared at the woman and tried to gain some control over his anger, Hermione was holding on to his arm. After a few moments he calmed somewhat. "I will allow you to bond, tonight. You will not live within the castle. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I will provide a home for you. You will not leave these grounds for whatever reason. I demand a wizard's oath from both of you that you will protect Nicola, her family, and this clan from your so called Master. You WILL NOT answer his call. And you cousin will swear the same." All three stared at the imposing young man. This was unexpected and Nicola would have to do some rethinking on how she would be able to do her master's bidding confined as she was. All three had to agree and gave their oaths.

"Fine, Andrew, inform the Prophet that he has a bonding to do in an hour. You may invite Victoria if you wish, but only for the ceremony. Nicholas, find a suitable home for your sister and her mates. Place guards nearby. I don't trust any of them."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus and Draco found themselves being led from the room and into another room where they were prepared for the ceremony. As expected Harry was there to make sure that they went through it. What surprised both wizards was the presence of Granger. Both knew that Potter had bonded with her, but it was still a surprise. Also the fact that two other Gryffindor girls and a Ravenclaw were also there, not to mention the Weasley girl. It was later that they found out that the two Gryffindors were bonding with Nicola's younger brother the next day and that the Weasley girl was the intended of the older one. All Draco knew was that he was now surrounded by Gryffindors. His father would have had a fit.

His new mother in-law was really a piece of work. She was thrilled to have Draco marry her daughter because he was from an old family and had old money. Severus she reserved judgment about, although she did acknowledge his skill with Potions, but little else. She protested loudly over the fact that they would not live in the castle or near her, which Draco was thankful for.

Harry watched the magic of the ceremony, to see if it was accepted. He had harbored a slight hope that it wouldn't and that he could punish these two the way he wanted to. However the bond worked and Harry was forced to accept the Ice Prince and the Greasy Git into his family. What surprised him was the fact that Andrew and Nicholas, and later Nathaniel, all were suspicious of Nicola. She would bear watching.

Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti all watched the ceremony with eager eyes. Each saw what their own bondings would be like and what personal things they wanted done for the ceremony. They understood why this one was rushed but couldn't help dreaming of their own.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

One week and two bondings later it was time for the Christmas Ball at Potter Castle. Hermione had worked almost non stop in worrying over the details. Harry only saw her in bed where she would promptly fall asleep and be gone when he woke up. He would be glad when all the fuss was over. Much to his anger, Hermione went ahead and invited Snape, Malfoy, and Nicola to the ball, not to mention Victoria. He realized that she wanted to prove to the older woman that she could handle being Lady of the castle. The rest were his family. She had even sent an invitation to the Dursleys.

As Harry readied himself for the ball, he could her Hermione giggling from the bedroom. He had been thrown out after his bath by his wife, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, and Padma, all of whom had taken over the room. He wouldn't go in there if Voldemort himself made an appearance. He sat down to wait, trying not to wrinkle his robes. Hermione had chosen black dress robes that had been lined with emerald silk. She said that they made him look 'tall, dark, and handsome', causing Harry to roll his eyes. He, in return, asked that she not wear any jewelry, except for her bonding ring. He had bought a special set of jewels for his wife. The sound of rustling silk caught his attention as each woman stepped out of the bedroom. Harry had no idea what the other girls were wearing because he was so focused on the vision of his wife. She had chosen to wear a muggle gown not dress robes. She looked like an angel on earth as she was dressed all in ivory. The dress sparkled in places which Harry later learned were Everlasting Snowflakes that had been enchanted on to the dress. Walking up to her, he kissed her gently and handed her the velvet box. Inside was a snowflake necklace, made entirely of diamonds. Harry's hands shook as he placed it around her neck. He had no idea that the others had left.

They made their way to the ballroom where they were announced. Hermione forced Harry to mingle so that he could meet his subjects. It was an hour after they had arrived that the Minister showed up, uninvited. The guards at the entrance to the ball room had stopped him and his entourage, including the press. Harry was far from pleased.

"Harry!," said Minister Scrimgeour loudly. Harry sighed and went over to the doorway, making sure that he wasn't in position of the flashing cameras.

"Minister, what are you doing here?"

"The Minster of Magic is always invited to The Potter Christmas Ball. It's tradition. I'm sure that the invitation was simply misplaced."

"Actually, you weren't invited."

Scrimgeour actually looked surprised at Harry's honest answer. Surprise went to veiled anger. "Well, this is awkward. However since I am here, I would like to speak with you."

Harry turned to one of the guards and whispered into his ear then returned to the ball, taking his wife out onto the dance floor. A young man come up to the Minister and said, "Minister Scrimgeour, Lord Potter will meet with you after the holidays, before he returns to Hogwarts, but not tonight. This is time for family. I'm sure that you understand. Have a pleasant journey home." The guards then forced the Minister and all those with him back to the entrance hall and into the floo. Never had anyone dismissed a Minister quite like that before. Scrimgeour returned to his office humiliated and angry at one Harry Potter.


	15. Author Note

To All My Loyal Readers:

I do not know when my next update will be as my father died last night at home. Once thing settle down I can get back to writing and my sister can do some betaing for me. I will return, just not for a week or two.

Thank You

Potter8668


	16. Chapter 15 After The Ball

Chapter 15 After The Ball

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their words of support and kindness during the time of my father's passing. I saved every one of those special reviews and messages. It simple proves that the fanfiction community is a close one. Thank You again.

Potter8668

Chapter 15: After The Ball

Harry was not exactly happy with Hermione by the time the ball ended. He had understood the reason why she had invited Snape, Malfoy, and Nicola, but he didn't understand why she had invited the Dursley's. Though they hadn't shown up, which he was eternally grateful for. Then to have the Minister crash the ball expecting him to simply meet with him was the boiling point. He had barely contained his anger during the rest of the ball. The point of no return had been when he heard Victoria complain about how the 'commoners' were taking over in the castle. He ordered her to leave and not to grace his presence again. He left the ball after that.

Hermione knew that Harry was upset with her. She had purposely invited those relatives, that he hated, to prove a point. Then the Minister had shown up causing Harry to publicly force his opinion, even without words. To top the evening Victoria had said something and it had set him off. Now she needed to find a way to defuse his temper. For once Junior seemed to understand that this was no time for a joke.

Harry barely made it back to the Lord's chambers, before getting his robes off, and his wings erupted out of his back. Hermione found him pacing, wings out, fangs bared, in front of the fire.

"Are you that angry with me?" she asked in a small voice. He spun around.

"No, not really. I'm more angry at Victoria and the Minister than I am at you, but never invite her again. Snape and Malfoy I can handle, on occasion, but that…..harpy is never to be invited to another event again."

She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I promise never to invite 'the harpy' again. I only invited her to prove that I could pull together the ball on my own."

"I know and you did wonderfully." Harry leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you, m'Lord." she said impishly. "Can you help me with my buttons?"

She turned around, presenting her back to him. Harry saw over fifty buttons on the dress. A wicked gleam entered his eyes. "Of course m'Lady." He undid one, and then placed a kiss on the spot of skin that revealed itself to him. He felt Hermione shiver. A wicked grin spread over his face.

Needless to say the dress didn't last long.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nearly a week later, Harry found himself in the Ministry with Andrew, Christopher, and four Vampire Guards. He told both Nate and Nick to stay at the castle. One because Nate had just bonded with Pavarti and Lavender. Two Nick needed to spend as much time with Ginny as he could. Neither cousin was happy about it, but did as he asked. Now he had to deal with the Minister.

Upon arriving at the Minister's Office, the secretary made a beeline for the office door to announce him. Harry found that the Minister was not alone. At least ten others were in the room, including Percy, Rita Skeeter, and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Harry! Finally we can sit down and have a chat."

"Not with Ms. Skeeter in the room we won't, and you will address me as 'Lord Potter'."

"Now Harry, uh, Lord Potter, the press needs to have its say as well."

"Not at this time. Either she goes or I do and believe me, Minister, you won't get another chance."

Scrimgeour looked outraged. This mere slip of a boy was ordering HIM around. He would soon set the brat in his place. However he DID need to talk to the boy. "Ms. Skeeter, I'm sorry, but Lord Potter objects to your being here. Please leave. I'll make sure that you are given the transcripts of this meeting for you to write your story."

"No, you won't! This meeting WILL remain private. My business will remain my business. If I find that she's been told anything of what is said here there won't be enough pieces of you to find" growled Harry. He turned to Rita and said, "And no beetle form from you."

Rita was actually afraid. The glow of Harry's eyes made her shiver. She knew that if he spotted her in her animagus form that he would kill her without a thought. No story, even if it included the boy-who-lived, was worth that. This was one meeting that wouldn't be in the Daily Prophet. She hurried out of the office as fast as she could.

Once Rita left, Harry's guards took up their positions at the door. One cast several wards and privacy charms, while one did a sweep of the room. Three hidden cameras and two recording quills were found and destroyed. Harry was not happy and neither was the Minister.

"Well? What was so important that you had to crash my ball, Minister?"

Scrimgeour frowned. The boy was being too smug for his liking. He decided to set the boy in his place. "I have it on good authority that you are responsible for the disappearance of several witches and wizards over the last few months and that you are harboring two fugitives in your home. You may not be aware but you are under the Ministry's rule and are subject to our laws."

Harry actually laughed. "No, I'm not. I know exactly whose rule I am under and it isn't the Ministry's. My family has been in power long before your little government came along and it will be there long after it's gone. As for your missing people, I found them guilty of treason and sentenced them accordingly. There is NOTHING that you can do about it."

Percy spoke up. "Law can be changed Harry."

"Lord Potter, and whatever laws you change will not affect us and what we do."

"The ministry can 'squeeze' you out, Potter. We can make it impossible for you or any of your kind to do business with us or even go anywhere outside of your property."

"You would do that to your own family, Percy?"

"You are not my family. They have nothing to do with this!"

"As a matter of fact they do. Ginny is betrothed to my cousin Nicholas and will bond with him after she finishes at Hogwarts. Not to mention the trade that the Browns and Patils do with the wizarding community."

"I don't follow."

"Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown bonded with another cousin of mine just before Christmas. Your so called 'threat' would have far reaching consequences. As for the two fugitives, I don't like them there anymore than you do. Unfortunately they have been found to be the mate of another cousin. I cannot execute them if they are family. I just don't have to have them near me. They cannot leave Potter land for any reason."

The Minister and his people sat stunned. They couldn't even go through with their threats because if they did their world would be bankrupt within in a year. This was going to be harder than any of them thought, with exception of Moody. He was having the time of his life watching Harry pull the rug out from under the Minster. The boy had balls that was for sure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus was bored. He was now bonded with Nicola and Draco but had nothing to do in between bouts of sex. Never had he ever had so much free time on his hands. A knock on the door was about to change that.

Severus opened it to find one of his brother-in-laws standing there. Several others were behind him, each carrying a carton.

"Good afternoon, Severus. I am here by order of Lady Potter to give you these."

"And what prey tell would she have that I would want?"

"Potion equipment and ingredients."

Never had Severus moved out of the way as quickly as he did in that moment. He watched in wonder as several people passed carrying things that he had only dreamed about.

Nicholas watched as Severus' face changed from boredom and angry to one of happiness and contentment, even if it was only in his eyes. He didn't understand why her Ladyship had done this, especially without their Lord's knowledge, but she did know his brother-in-law better than he did.

"Lady Potter states that if you need anything else let her assistant know and she will try to get it for you. Lord Potter knows nothing of this and Lady Potter wants to keep it that way. You may do what research you wish. Lady Potter only asks that you make whatever potions the healers of our community require. It has been some time since we have had a Potions Master of your caliber here. Perhaps you might consider training a few of our potion makers. I am sure that they would love to discuss the art with you."

"Tell Lady Potter that I will be happy to do as she asks and that I will set aside two afternoons a week to train those that wish it."

"She will be most pleased. I will leave you to get organized."

Severus thanked everyone as they left. He could care less if he made Potions for his enemy's son and his family. They had given him the means to relieve his boredom and do something that he loved.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nicholas returned to the castle after delivering the potion supplies to his brother-in-law. He was surprised to see Ginny talking to his Lady in the Lord's chambers. He wasn't aware that his betrothed even knew where those chambers were. He found it intriguing that they stopped talking the moment they noticed him.

"You gift has been received like you thought it would, my Lady."

"Thank you Nicholas, and do you think that you can call me Hermione when we are alone? After all we are family."

"I will try to do so."

"That's all I ask. Now why don't you show Ginny where her new home will be? I think that she will find it surprising."

"A splendid idea, Hermione. Ginny, would you like to see our home?"

"Yes please."

Nicholas led Ginny out of the rooms and out of the castle itself. Turning towards the gardens Nicholas held Ginny's hand and walked at a leisurely pace. He noted the she shivered.

"Are you cold?" 

"Just a little."

Nicholas took off his cloak and wrapped it around Ginny's smaller body. "Won't you be cold?" she asked.

"No. It's not much farther." True to his word the house wasn't much farther. Set in a grove of oak trees, off one of the main garden paths sat a beautiful stone manor. Ginny was in shock. This house couldn't be for just them. Why her whole family plus several others couldn't even fill it up.

Nicholas chuckled at his betrothed's surprise. Yes it was one of the larger manor houses but he had always liked the placement. He was near enough to the castle yet they would have some measure of privacy. He also fully intended to fill every bedroom in the house with their children or at least try to.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, but isn't it a little big for just us?"

"Perhaps at first but I intend to fill it over the years with your help."

Ginny had to blush but couldn't resist answering, "I'll help but will you be up for it?"

The look of surprise on Nicholas' face set the young witch off giggling. "Now will you show me the inside?"


	17. Chpater 16 With Freinds Like This, Who

Chapter 16: With Friends Like This, Who Needs Enemies

Chapter 16: With Friends Like This, Who Needs Enemies

Ron had been bored over the holidays. He was one of the few students that had stayed at the castle and found that there was only one other Gryffindor in the tower. His mother had sent a howler the first full night of break, ordering him to Potter castle for his sister's engagement announcement. But in true Weasley fashion he refused to accept that his only sister was a mate to a…..thing.

So he decided that, as one of her older brothers, he would find a way to stop her from ruining her life. That fit into his other plans to get Hermione away from Potter. Potter was to marry Ginny. Everyone had expected it, especially Ginny herself. Not to mention his mother. No, he had to find a way of breaking everyone up and putting them with the person that they should have gotten with in the first place.

This led to Ron doing something so unRon like. He began researching in the library, voluntarily, to find the answers. Little did he know that what he would find might kill him, but not from the actual spell. But in what the Vampires involved with the spell, would want to do to him when it was all said and done.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The day before leaving to return to Hogwarts, Harry was asked by Andrew to meet with him in the audience chamber. Little did Harry know that this meeting would change everything that needed to be done.

"Lord Potter, may we present one of the Elder's of our clan, Antiochus." said Andrew.

The Elder vampire bowed his head in recognition of his lord. To Harry, there was something about this vampire that was sending his sense of danger into overdrive.

"What may I do for you Antiochus?" 

"It is what I can do for you, my Lord."

"And that would be?"

"Helping you defeat the Dark Lord by helping you with your quest to destroy the Horcruxes that the Dark Lord has made, including your scar."

That was not what Harry had expected the vampire to say. "How do you know that my scar is one?"

"Because I know all of the objects and beings that the Dark Lord used."

"How?"

"It was I who was given the task in placing them in their environments and under the enchantments that they are under. You fought the Inferi in the cave did you not, my Lord?"

Harry's anger was evident as his fangs and wing came out. It took all of Andrew's strength to stop his Lord from killing the Elder vampire.

"Harry! Listen to what he has to say before you kill him! Please!?"

"FINE! But it had better be good."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"TALK!"

"I joined the Dark Lord during his first reign, when your grandfather was still on the throne. It was his decision as Lord not to follow the ideals of the Dark Lord, even though many of our clan believed in those ideals. I was one of your grandfather's advisors and openly told him that he was making the wrong decision. It was after my public sacking that I was approached by one of the Dark Lord's agents. What they said was very tempting and I gave into that temptation. The Dark Lord soon trusted me like no other, as I could spot someone lying almost immediately. It was right after your grandfather's death, which I now know was ordered by the Dark Lord, and your father's refusal to accept his mate, that the Dark lord gave me several objects. He charged me with their specific placements but left their security entirely up to me. I didn't know at the time that they were pieces of his soul; otherwise I probably would have refused to carry out those orders. But I did as he ordered, never revealing their location to anyone. He then had me witness the placement of one into his familiar, Nagini. I was horrified by what he had done. Not the murder of the muggle that he had used to create it but the actual creation of it. I watched as it entered the snake. I knew then that this 'man' was insane and that he was not worth following. I then decided that I would destroy the soul pieces in the objects if it was the last thing I ever do. So I began to research just how to do that. Last night I finally found the answer."

Harry was stunned to hear the story. Right under his nose, so to speak, was the one person who knew exactly what they were searching for. "How do I know that you won't betray me?"

Antiochus smiled. He liked this young Lord. "I can reveal another Deatheater among the clan, a marked one."

Andrew and Harry looked at each other. "Who?" asked Andrew.

"Your daughter, my Lord. The one bonded to the other two Deatheaters." he said to Andrew.

"Impossible! I checked her arm personally!"

"He mark is not on her arm, just as mine is not. Hers is located above her heart."

Harry and Andrew were stunned. It was one thing to suspect her but to hear it so bluntly put was a little overwhelming. They would decide what to do about her later.

"Can you name the Horcruxes?"

"Certainly my Lord. There is you, of course, though you were not the intended vessel, Nagini, the Dark Lord's diary from his school days, Slytherin's locket, the Ring from the Gaunt line, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's diadem, which is still hidden in Hogwarts. I am aware that the Ring and the Diary have been destroyed."

Harry was stunned as this vampire named each and every item. There was no doubt that he was telling the truth. When Andrew issued the search he never said why they were looking for those items, just that they were. He needed to know how to destroy them.

"How do I destroy them Antiochus?"

"Your don't my Lord. I do."

"How?"

"I have learned of a ritual that will allow me to remove the Horcrux from you into me and then a second ritual that will destroy them completely."

"What will happen to you?"

"I will die."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was resting comfortably in the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Pavarti and Lavender were also there, along with Ginny, and they were surprisingly quiet for most of the trip. Nate and Harry were doing patrols, after having locked the girls in the compartment so that no one would bother them. It almost drove Hermione mad how protective Harry was being. Still he had always been like that, just more extreme since they had bonded and were now expecting a child.

Junior seemed to settle down for the return trip and Hermione ran her palms over her stomach. She had a definite bulge showing now. Junior decided to give her a kick, just to let her know that she was there. Sometimes everything seemed a little too real.

Hermione was also worried about Harry. Since his meeting with Andrew he seemed distant. Not that he ignored her because he hadn't, but when he thought that he was alone he seemed to have the look of the entire world on his shoulders. She had asked what the meeting had been about and had been given a very vague answer. It wasn't like him. She would just have to keep her eyes open.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next few weeks Hermione was simply too busy with her classes to worry about Harry. Not to mention that Junior was becoming active again. Her favorite target was Ron, causing the poor boy to wear various costumes at random hours of the day. She would never look at 'The Lord of the Rings' movies quite the same way again, especially the hobbits.

It was Valentine's Day before Hermione knew it. Being that it was on a Friday, Harry, had gotten permission for the two of them to return to Potter Castle for the weekend. Ginny was also coming to spend time with Nicholas. All in all Hermione was looking forward to the break.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nicholas arrived at Hogwarts to escort his Lord and Lady and fiancée back home. Nate was staying with his mates at the school and even though they were using a portkey, Harry and Hermione still needed a guard. Nicholas was happy to volunteer.

He found Ginny and the couple waiting for him in the entrance hall. He never saw his future brother in-law raise his wand, but he did hear the spell as Ron yelled it.

"_**Furor Ira Ater Corpus**_!"

Nicholas was hit directly in the chest. Nate, in rare anger, bound and gagged Ron before he could cast the spell again. Then he bound Nicholas. He hoped it would hold until they got back home. Quickly Nate took charge and got everyone portkeyed home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three days later Nicholas woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was in the house that he and Ginny would live in after they Bonded. The second thing he noticed was that Ginny was lying beside him, naked.

It was then that he remembered the spell that her brother had hit him with. It made his vampirism come out in force. He would have started attacking anyone and anything within hours. The only cure for the blood lust was his mate. For once he was totally ashamed of himself. To his eyes he had forced the Bonding between them before she was ready. He had broken the contract and if pressed her family could have it nullified. He would accept the consequences and let her go, leaving all those around him to go off and die.

Ginny turned over and glanced at Nicholas under her lashes. She saw that he was fully awake and seem to be in his right mind. Not that she was complaining. She had seen a side to her husband that she didn't know existed. She could sense through the bond that he was ashamed over what had happened and what he had done.

"It wasn't your fault."

Nicholas looked at her in surprise. "I should have had better control."

Ginny glared at him. "That spell was designed to make you loose control. That idiot soon to be ex-brother didn't read the spell properly. He wanted you to leave me and go on some binge, drinking muggles until you either killed yourself with too much blood or went insane. Then someone would have to kill you. He never even read the part about curing it with the mate. And before you start on that, I WANTED to bond with you. I even suggested it. My family barely got here when we had the ceremony and you carried me off. So don't start feeling guilty for loosing control. In fact I hope that you loose control more often."

Nicholas looked at her gobsmacked. "What happened to your brother?"

"I don't know. Harry was too angry to deal with him before the Bonding and I haven't left here since."

"I am sorry about this."

She put her finger to his lips. "I'm not. I know you wanted to wait until I was finished at Hogwarts. Well I have a surprise for you. I've been doing two years in one so that I can graduate this year instead of next. All you have to wait is just a few months. I wouldn't even mind if you distracted me from my homework."

Nicholas didn't know whether to laugh or kiss her. He settled for the latter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron was angry and slightly scared at being in Potter's dungeon, like a common criminal. He was dying to know if the spell had work. He would gladly give up his freedom if the spell had worked. Now all he had to do was hit Potter with it and Hermione would be all his.

The door to his cell opened revealing a man who looked a lot like Potter, only older. The man was glaring at him.

"You are to follow me to the audience chamber. Your trial will be held there."

"Trial? You can't try me here! I'm a wizard! I have to be tried at the Ministry, before the Wizengament."

"You attacked a member of the Potter clan therefore you will be tried here. Your Ministry can not interfere here. Now get moving."

Ron stepped out of the cell and followed the two guards in front of him. He didn't know that there were four more behind him. His face showed none of the emotions that he was feeling. He was starting to get scared over the fact that his 'trial' was to be here and not where he would get a fair trial.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Hermione sat on their thrones waiting for Ron to be shown in. The entire Weasley family was here as well as all of Nicholas' family, including Victoria, Nicola, Snape, and Malfoy. For the most part Harry ignored them and their rude comments. Only Snape seemed to not say anything. He noticed the guards the stood behind him and his mates and wondered about it. Perhaps Potter was simply paranoid. Or maybe he found out about Nicola's true allegiance. If that was the case, then he needed to reassure Potter that he meant him, nor his family, any harm.

Harry's anger was evident and spiked when Ron was led into the chamber. Molly had already pleaded with Harry for Ron's life but Arthur told him to do what he must. Whatever the outcome, Ron was going to be ejected from the family.

The guards stopped in the center of the room. Arthur stepped forward and stopped when he stood in front of his son.

"I, Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley family, hereby eject my son Ronald out of this family permanently. Never again will the Weasley name protect you."

Ron paled visibly but said nothing, for there was nothing that he could do.

"Ronald Weasley, you are charged with an attack on a member of my family. Do you deny it?" questioned Harry.

"No. If I had my wand I would try to finish the job."

Several gasps were heard. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"My sister should never have been even approached by that…thing. I'm glad that I killed him. Now she will be safe."

"Nicholas didn't die, Ron. In fact that spell you used only forced the Bonding sooner than planned. You failed and now must pay the price."

"WHAT? No he died! He went into a blood lust and died! He can't have Bonded with Ginny!"

"We are Bonded you prat! I hope Harry gives you a proper punishment."

"Ginny! I did it for you so that you can have Harry. Then Hermione would be mine as it's supposed to be."

Harry's anger went into overdrive. Not only did the idiot admit to what he had done, but he was willing to ruin other lives to get what he wanted, which was his mate.

Hermione, realizing that Harry was on the edge of loosing control, spoke. "Ronald! I AM BONDED TO HARRY YOU IDIOT! THAT IS SOMETHING THAT CAN NOT BE BROKEN! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD COME TO YOU IF YOU ACCOMPLISHED WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC PERSON ON EARTH. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"You won't have to. I want you dead. However your mother has asked that your life be spared. She is one that I think of as my mother. So I hereby sentence you into slavery under the guidance of my Great Uncle Andrew. Do with him as you wish but don't kill him. I never want to see his face again."

"As you wish, my Lord. He will never grace the castle again."

"No Harry! Please don't do that! I haven't finished school or lived out my dreams!"

"And you never will."

Ron started screaming when the guards drug him out of the room. Harry turned to the Weasleys. "It will be up to Andrew if you will be allowed to see him but I recommend not right away. Let him get adjusted in his new life." All the redheads nodded. Molly had tears in her eyes but was glad that her son was still alive, even if he was ejected from the family.

"Thank you for showing mercy to him, Harry." Harry only nodded in acknowledgement. Calling one of the guards back into the room, the Weasleys were then asked to leave as Harry had another matter to deal with, a family one. Ginny was held back by Nicholas.

"You are now a part of this family. Harry wants you here." Ginny nodded, wondering what was going to happen.

"Nicola, come forward."

Nicola seemed surprised at the command. She moved to stand in front of the thrones. "My Lord."

"I need to know something and do not lie. Are you a Deatheater?"

"Why would you think that, my Lord?" she asked, frantically trying to think of an answer.

"Answer the question."

"No my Lord."

"Then why do you have a Dark mark on your breast, above your heart?"

"How did you know that?" she asked in surprise.

"Someone informed me of it. Now are you a Deatheater?"

She actually laughed. "I have always hated that label. If you wish to know if I serve the Dark Lord, then yes I do." Silence reigned in the room.

"Nicola, family or not, you will die."

"And kill my innocent child?"

No one said a thing. All knew that Harry would never kill an innocent. Surprisingly Snape stepped forward.

"I know that you have no reason to trust me, Potter, but I will swear to raise this child under your ideals if you will allow me to. Place her in a comfortable cell until the child is born then do as you wish."

Harry looked at his former professor in surprise and in slight disbelief. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you are Gryffindor to the core, although you have been showing some Slytherin tendencies lately. You have no reason to trust me. I only ask that you try for the sake of the child."

Harry looked to Hermione for her opinion. She leaned in and whispered "I think you know what to do. He has already given his oath. If he breaks that then he will die. I think that you can trust him enough for this."

"Like you trust him to make and teach potions to others here?"

Hermione had the grace to blush. "A very Slytherin tactic, Hermione. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about your little project?"

"No, but I did hope that you wouldn't find out quite this soon."

"Keep your project, Hermione. If the greasy git wants to make and teach potions here, it might keep him out of trouble. I'll simply ignore it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Nicola, you are hereby confined to a room, here in the castle, where you will never leave from. Your mates may visit once a week, separately, until your child is born. After that you will be killed. Snape will be allowed to raise your child, unless I find him in violation of his oath. Malfoy and Snape may continue to live in the home that I provided for the three of you. Enjoy what time you have left."

A/N: Furor Ira Ater Corpus is Latin for Rage Anger Dark Body.


	18. Chapter 17 Abduction

Chapter 17: Abduction

Chapter 17: Abduction

Two days later found the Potters returning to Hogwarts. Harry's heart was slightly heavy over Ron's betrayal. He had a hard time coming to terms with how he never really knew Ron. How the redhead had only used him for his fame. Once back at the school, Harry had the unpleasant duty of informing Professor McGonagall that Ron was never to return there. All of his things were packed and sent to the Weasleys as he would not need them in his new life. He also informed her of Ginny's new status so that a set of rooms could be found to house the newly bonded couple.

Later that night as Hermione lay fast asleep, Harry along with Nate, went to the Room of Requirements to get the last Horcrux. Using the directions that Antiochus had provided them, they found the diadem. An hour later they returned to their respective rooms with the object.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Victoria Potter was not going to let some young upstart, who was below her, take away her dreams or her daughter. One of HER children would rule the clans, not that half-blood abomination that was now in charge. She would have to dispose of him and the heir that his mate carried killing the mate in the process. Something that should have happened before all of this happened. The dagger should have done the job, but somehow they had survived. She hadn't known about the switch until it was too late.

She was so disappointed in her sons that, in her mind, only her daughter was fit to rule. The girl had done several things, some of which surprised her, but were none the less effective.

A plan began to form on how to release Nicola from her prison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco was very bored. Now that Nicola was under arrest, there was nothing to do. Snape had offered to continue to teach potions to him, but what did he need to learn them for anyway? He was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't work. They paid for someone else to do it.

As he sat there and continued to brood over his fate, he realized that it was all Potter's fault. With that thought another one formed. The Dark Lord would reward him handsomely if he brought Potter's bitch to him. Especially when said bitch was pregnant with Potter's child. Potter would blow up for sure and the Dark Lord would be very happy.

Now all he had to do was get a hold of the bitch and leave the grounds with her, his oath be damned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Potters settled into a routine at school. Nicholas or Nate stood guard outside of the classrooms wherever Hermione and Harry were attending, mostly to protect Hermione. The other one would guard the other classes, when possible, that contained their mates. Before they knew it itwas time for the Easter holidays to start.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Crabbe and Goyle might not be the smartest people in Hogwarts but they were not the stupidest either. When Draco had contacted them about his plan, they knew that Potter would kill whoever actually did the kidnapping. So they bribed a couple of first years to do their dirty work for them.

The two watched as one of their accomplices approached the mudblood, using her status as Head Girl to get close to her. They saw the other one slip the timed portkey into her bag. It was programmed to activate in twenty-four hours, sending her to the Dark Lord as prearranged by Draco.

Two minutes later the mission was done.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At the same time Victoria was making her way into the dungeons of the castle. Andrew had finally consented to allow her to visit their daughter but only when the half-blood and his bitch were not around. That would soon change.

The guards at the door recognized her. She smiled sweetly at them.

"I made some blood cookies. Nicola has been craving them. Would you like one?"

Although they hesitated for a moment, both guards took a cookie each. They never tasted the special poison that she laced them with. It was left over from the attempt on the current Lord's bonding. She was glad to have a use for what was left. She smiled to herself as she could see the half-blood blaming her son-in-law for it. That man was a traitor and would have to be taken care of later. First things first however.

Setting the cookies down, Victoria rummaged through the guards pockets trying to find the key to the cell. Five minutes later she found it and opened the door. Nicola looked at her mother in surprise.

"Did you really think that your father gave you your special nature?"

"No, Mother, but I didn't know you had it in you to do something like this."

"Never under estimate Mother, dear."

"Never again, Mother."

"Good. Now take this." Victoria handed her a blanket.

"Why? I'm not cold, Mother."

"Wrap it around yourself. It is a portkey. It will take you to your 'Master'. Stay there until I take care of things here. He will protect you?"

"Yes, Mother, he will. Thank you, Mother."

They hugged. "You are the only one who is worthy to rule my daughter. Mother will make sure that you do."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The discovery of Nicola's escape caused a massive search in the castle and surrounding village. It was during the search that it was discovered that Draco was also missing and that Snape had been knocked unconscious. The poison vial that Victoria had used was found in his hand. Many were ready to kill the potion's master, but Andrew had a feeling that the entire plot was staged in order to frame the man.

Once Severus' head was looked at by a healer Andrew questioned him about what had happened.

"I was working in my lab when I was hit from behind. The only one that could have done so would be Draco. He is the only one to have access to my lab."

"What about the vial? We have already tested it and found it contained the poison that was used on the ceremonial dagger at the Bonding of the Lord and Lady. It was also used to kill the guards that were guarding Nicola."

"I cannot explain how it was in my hand. I do admit that I do know how to make that particular poison. But I have never used this kind of vial. I found that they changed some of the finished potions, making them unstable. You can ask any competent Potion Master about them. In fact I thought that the company who produces this went out of business. I brought none of my previous supplies with me."

Andrew realized that what his son-in-law said was true as he looked closer at the vial. It was the type that Victoria used.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry, Hermione, Nicholas, Ginny, Nate, Lavender, and Pavarti all left Hogwarts when Andrew's message arrived about Nicola's escape. They were allowed to floo home from the Headmistress' office. Harry also brought along the diadem.

They arrived a few minutes later at the Entrance Hall in Potter castle. Andrew and Severus were waiting for them.

"My Lord."

"Have you any leads, Andrew?"

"Only that my soon to be ex-mate helped Nicola escape. Draco has also been discovered to be missing. One of them planted the poison evidence on Severus, trying to implicate him in their scheme."

Harry looked at his former professor. "I have no choice but to trust you on this."

"I realize that, Lord Potter, but I reaffirm my vow to you. I realize that Draco will die soon, either by your hand or by his own magic for breaking his vow. I only ask that I be there when you kill him."

Harry nodded. He then helped Hermione to their rooms and retrieved the Horcruxes. He had a feeling that the traitors had returned to their original master. He would need to destroy the Horcruxes before he went after them.

Harry left to find Antiochus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry had left their quarters before Hermione was even aware of it. Sighing, she reached for her book bag. She might as well finish her homework now. Who knew if she would get to later in the week? Her hand reached in and touched something that shouldn't have been in there. She disappeared from sight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry and Andrew met Antiochus in the ritual room. In Harry's hands were the Horcruxes. Antiochus greeted his Lord and than Andrew.

"I presume that you found the last one, my Lord?"

"Yes. I need to do the ritual soon. I feel that time is about to run out."

"I am aware of the situation. Be warned, however, my Lord. Once I start I cannot stop until it is complete."

"I understand and I'm ready"

"Then let us begin."

An hour into it Harry felt Hermione's panic. At first he thought that she was in labor or something like that. But as the minutes ticked by he realized that she was being tortured. He also knew that he couldn't do anything at that moment. He would have to wait until the ritual was done.


	19. Chapter 18 Bitten To Death

Chapter 18: Bitten To Death

Chapter 18: Bitten To Death

The moment Andrew finished slicing Antiochus' throat with the same dagger that Victoria used on the guards, Harry ran in from the ritual room. It had just enough of the poison to finish the elder vampire off. Strangely it was Antiochus' idea to use the thing otherwise Harry would have tried to drain the man first. But that had been no guarantee since they didn't know if it would kill Voldemort's soul fragments before they grew stronger in Antiochus. The elder vampire said that this was the wayfor his redemption in the next life.

As Harry ran towards his chambers where Hermione was last known to be, Nicholas met him halfway.

"My Lord! Your mate has been kidnapped."

"Who?" asked Harry in a cold voice.

"We don't know but a portkey was used."

"Great" ,said Harry frustrated. He could feel Hermione's anger, fear, and pain through the bond. He needed to find her soon. He walked the rest of the way to his chambers. Once inside the sitting room, he closed his eyes, trying to get some kind of idea to where Hermione had been taken.

Inside his mind he could see as if he were Hermione. She was in some serious pain and was staring Voldemort down. A glance around the room showed that both Draco and Nicola were there watching. They were now dead to him. He honestly didn't know if he could control himself and wait for the traitor to give birth or not. Looking around again, hoping for a clue as to where Hermione was, he saw something that gave Harry the exact location.

Malfoy Manor.

Opening his eyes he saw his family looking at him. All were waiting for there orders, including Snape.

"Snape, I need to know how to get to Malfoy Manor."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"_Crucio!_" hissed Voldemort.

Hermione arched her back again. So far she had refused to let the scream out but it was getting harder to hold it in. In the back of her mind she felt Harry's presence. She wondered as to how much he was feeling through her.

Voldemort released the spell. Frankly he was surprised that the mudblood had lasted as long as she had. But it was only a matter of time. He planned on using the torture to induce the labor, then kill Potter's spawn. It would destroy the brat more than anything else that he could do. If the mudblood died as well, then Potter would die more than likely of a broken heart. That was one lesson that he had learned during his life. Never give into the emotion of love or you will probably die of a broken heart, something that he ad lost a long time ago.

"Now mudblood, I do hope you understand why you are here."

"I believe so."

"Good. You seem to have figured that part out. Now a little more pain. Then your spawn will be ready to enter the world, for as little time as I can possibly let it.'

Hermione wrapped her arms around her large stomach. She had already assumed that much. The only thing she didn't know was if he would kill her baby or take it from her and Harry, to raise himself. Either would probably kill them.

"_Crucio!_"

Another round of pain started only this time pain in her stomach alerted her to the fact that Junior was ready to make herself known to the world. This time Hermione felt the magic of her daughter leave her womb.

Draco and Nicola never stood a chance. One minute they were standing there, watching Hermione wither on the ground. The next thing they were bound with ropes of different colors. Several ends of those ropes made their way inside their robes and began to tickle them, not stopping.

Voldemort watched as his most faithful servant and her mate thrashed about on the floor. They were tied in ropes laughing at the mudblood to stop. He had taken his eyes off of her. In the time that he was occupied she had regained her feet and was glaring at him. If looks could kill, the Dark lord would have been dead, buried down as far as the witch could put him.

"What magic is this? How did you, a mere mudblood, do wandless magic? Only I and Dumbledore can do that!"

"Or Harry Potter."

"POTTER IS NOT HERE! HE HAS NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE!" screeched Voldemort.

"Don't be so sure about that dumb arse."

Voldemort turned around and saw a very pissed off Harry Potter standing in the door way. He looked to be alone but Voldemort wasn't taking chances. He did a series of wand movements. Placing several wards around the house and blocking any further help to get in.

"Ahh Potter, glad you could join us. I was just giving your little toy an idea for what I plan to do."

"Over my dead body, Snakelips."

Voldemort looked ready to explode when he was blindsided by a spell hitting him. He never noticed that he had been charmed to look like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, complete with ruby slippers and a wig of braided hair.

Harry blinked and then started to laugh. Hermione looked at her rippling stomach in surprise.

"What are you laughing at, Potter!?"

"You, _Dorothy_."

"What. Did. You. Call. me?"

"Dorothy."

Before he could retort he felt something at his neck. A vampire bit him, only he didn't realize that the thing was draining his magic. The vampire finished quickly.

Voldemort started to laugh.

"What's so funny _Dorothy_?"

"Do you honestly think that a vampire bite will kill me? I thought that you knew better than that."

"It was a special type of bite, _Dorothy_. That one just took your magic away."

The look of surprise on Voldemort's face was priceless. The Dark Lord turned quickly and shouted, "CRUCIO". Nothing happened.

"CRUCIO!" Again nothing happened. As Voldemort's back was turned Harry came up behind him and sunk his fangs into Voldemort's neck. The older wizard tried to pull the vampire off but couldn't fight the boy's strength.

Shortly Harry had enough blood and left the Dark Lord to die, just like Bellatrix.

A gasp of pain alerted him to Hermione's problem. He rushed to her side.

"Hermione! How much did he hurt you?"

"That isn't the problem right now. Junior wants to come out NOW!"

"Oh shit."


	20. Chapter 19 Seventeen Years And Two Month

Chapter 19: Seventeen Years and Two Months Later

Chapter 19: Seventeen Years and Two Months Later

The entire castle was up at the crack of dawn. There were many details that needed to be finished in order for Lady Alianore's bonding later that night. Being the only daughter to their Lord and Lady everything had to be extra special.

Harry awoke to an empty bed. Figuring Hermione went directly to Ali's room, he got up and began to get ready for the emotional day ahead. As he stood in the shower memories came flooding back.

Flashback

_There was no time to return to Potter Castle. Hermione was in labor and minutes away from giving birth. Harry made Hermione as comfortable as he could. While she had a death grip on his various parts of his body, Nicholas returned to the castle for Morgana. The old woman seemed to know that she was needed as she was already waiting for someone to take her to her Lady when Nicholas appeared. The other Potter women were also waiting. Ginny gave him a quick kiss and hug._

"_Tell Hermione that someone will bring her parents here. Everything will be ready for when they all return."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Morgana. She said that Hermione was in labor but that she couldn't be moved right now."_

_Nicholas had no idea how the old woman knew and had learned never to question her about such things. The answers were worse than the questions._

_Nicholas and Morgana went to Riddle manor. She literally shooed everyone away, except their poor Lord, who looked like he was going to collapse at any minute._

_Behind closed doors everyone heard their Lady threaten their Lord with everything from a simple stinging hex to full body mutilation. Andrew grinned when Hermione yelled that Harry had better think twice before he touched her again. The cry of a baby was soon heard afterwards._

_Minutes later Harry came out of the room with a blanket wrapped bundle. A small baby was quietly looking at her father as he showed her to his family. No one saw Victoria as she turned the corner. She let out a screech that started the baby crying. Andrew practically flew over to her and restrained her._

"_NO! It wasn't supposed to live! My grandchild is supposed to be the new Lord or Lady!"_

_Andrew quickly silenced the harpy. "Harry, allow me to deal with her. I promise you that she will not bother you or the family again. Her betrayal is evident."_

"_Do as you will Andrew, I trust you in this."_

_Whatever Andrew did to her was never discovered, not that anyone asked. She was never seen or heard from again._

_Once Junior and Hermione were home in Potter castle, Harry turned his attention to the other traitors in his family. Draco was executed by Harry, only after he revealed who had helped him. Four guards were dispatched for Crabbe and Goyle, who tried to blame two first years. Harry saw through that and punished them accordingly. He gave them as slaves to Morgana. She made sure that they saw every gory and disgusting thing that she could. No one hurt her Lord and Lady and got away with it._

_Nicola was spared until the birth of her two children, a boy and girl. Both children carried the characteristics of all three parents. She was then executed by Harry. The children were in the care of Severus and Narcissa, a surprising arrival. _

End of Flashback

Harry shook his head. Never in a million years would he have thought that Narcissa Malfoy would show up at his door asking for sanctuary subsequently helping raise her two grandchildren. It truly surprised everyone when she and Snape had married just before the twins, Salem and Sarah, turned one. They were the oddest couple of the castle but the love they radiated was strong and left no doubts. Harry still chuckled over how Snape had acted over the last year while Narcissa was pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Marissa. That child had her parents and her siblings at her beck and call. But Harry could see that she wasn't going to be spoiled like Draco had been.

Harry finished his shower and got dressed. He went into the sitting room where Meghan had just finished placing his breakfast on the table. A second placement was also there.

"My Lord."

"Will Hermione be joining me?"

"No, my Lord. She is with Lady Alianore. Lord Longbottom wishes to join you."

"That's fine. The boys?'

"Have eaten and are with Lord Nicholas in the training courtyard with his sons, since Lady Ginny is with the other women in Lady Alianore's room. Lord Nathanial has his hands full at the moment, as Lady Pavarti and Lady Lavendar have left him with their children while they join the others."

Harry let out a chuckle. Apparently Nate had done or said something that made his two mates leave him in charge of their six girls. Harry was sure that they would join their mothers soon enough, but not before teaching their father a lesson.

A knock on the door interrupted Harry's thoughts. The door opened to reveal that Neville had arrived.

"Come on in, Nev."

"Thanks, Harry."

Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat down next to his future father-in-law.

They talked of neutral things as they ate. Finally Harry looked at Neville and said, "Nev, I'm going to tell you what Hermione's dad told me just before I Bonded with Hermione. Just promise me that you will protect, cherish, and love her and I might not have to hurt you. If you ever hurt her, no power on earth will save you from me."

"I give you my vow that your daughter will never be hurt by me. I find that I love her too much. If I ever did I probably would kill myself before anyone else could."

Harry nodded. "Good. Now that the father threatening the son-in-law is done, I can say that I have never been more surprised then when Ali told me who her mate was."

"You! Try me! I was her professor! I watched her grow up! Hell I helped changed her nappies! Now I'm bonding with her and I have never been happier in my life."

Harry had to laugh as Neville went off. All of it was true. He had known Ali since she was born. Everyone, including Ali, were totally surprised when after she went through her inheritance, she ended up with more of the Vampire genes. Her senses told her that her Herbology Professor and friend to her parents was her mate. She had tried to deny the feelings for over a week and nearly went into a blood frenzy before admitting to who her mate was. It had taken two months of 'dating' before they accepted their fate. Though Neville had stated that he would not Bond with her while she was still a student. They would wait until Ali graduated. It was the only thing that he wouldn't give into. Thus the 'dating'.

The two old friend finished their breakfast and then headed down to the training area. Harry noted that his three sons, James, Sirius, and Remus, along with Salem and Remus' and Tonks son, Teddy, were off to the side plotting.

"Think that they're planning something for the ceremony or the dinner afterwards?" asked Neville. As a professor he had learned to spot trouble from a distance.

"If they don't want their mothers on them they better not. Not to mention Ali if she gets a hold of them."

Neville shivered slightly. Ali's temper was legendary. She had Hermione's brain to remember dozens of spells and Harry's power and precision. Neville didn't want to be on the end of that temper if he could help it. He planned on making Ali happy by never having her lose her temper on him. Others were fine, just not him.

As the two watched the training Harry leaned over to Neville.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't make me a Grandpa too soon. I'm not ready for that."

"I think that you might be too late for that."


End file.
